Your Shot
by Mixer18
Summary: Yusei's doing all he can to beat the heat on a sweltering day. Then Sherry comes along and challenges him to a game of basketball. Yusei willingly accepts the challenge, as he always does. Now Yusei comes to a decision. The ending may surprise you all.
1. Chapter 1

_I had this idea floating around for a spell, and I wanted to see where it goes._

The dog days of summer are an enjoyable time but with caution. It takes energy to withstand the heat, plenty of water or Powerade for hydration, and easy access to some shade. That's if you're outside. Inside is different.

Yusei stayed in his **air-conditioned** workshop and did his best to minimize his time in the sweltering sun. The WRGP was still a good few months away and any time he had for engine improvement or strategy tweaking was well needed. Crow was out on the streets, delivering who-knows-what, but he didn't mind the heat. Jack was somewhere, getting a spray-on tan. Akiza had taken the twins swimming. So it was Yusei by himself. At least that's what he thought.

There was a knock on the door as the clock struck one in the afternoon, when the sun would be increasing its intensity. Yusei wiped the gunk off of his hands and went up to answer the door. To his surprise, it was his friend and rival in turbo dueling, Sherry LeBlanc.

"Hello there, Yusei," she greeted him. "Do you mind if I come in for a bit? It's too hot and humid out here for my taste." Contrast to her normal appearance, Sherry was dressed for the summer: light blue tank top, white shorts, and a whitish-pink headband.

"By all means, step inside," Yusei said as she entered. "The last thing anyone should get in this condition is heat exhaustion." The girl also had a basketball in her hands, a sign she must have been shooting hoops.

"What brings you by?" the bearer of the dragon head mark asked as he propped the door to prevent cool air loss.

"I had just finished my shooting practice and I wanted to come and visit," the French duelist answered. "Where are your friends?"

"They're all out, doing their own things," Yusei answered as he walked back down to the workshop floor. "I never pegged you as a basketball player."

"It's just something I do on the side," she shrugged as she passed the ball to Yusei. "It keeps my mind sharp and my body in shape."

"Well, the… (Ahem)….result does show," the black-haired duelist said while he tossed the ball up in the air a few times. "If you're thirsty, our fridge upstairs is stocked with ice-cold water and Vitamin water. Help yourself."

"You're a lifesaver, Yusei Fudo," Sherry said as she dashed up to quench her thirst. Yusei watched her ascend the staircase.

Several minutes pass as the French duelist makes a small but noticeable dent in the hydration supply. She comes back down, no longer gleaming with perspiration.

"I trust you got your fill?" Yusei asked, slightly amused. "From what I could hear, you could probably drink more than Jack." All Sherry could do was shrug at him.

"Here's an idea," she stated while picking up her ball. "You've been working for a while. Why not take a break and we'll play a little?"

"Alright," Yusei answered with a confident smile. "We have our own court right out back. You head out there and I'll be with you shortly." Sherry nods and heads for the back door. 

A short time after Sherry is out on the court, warming up, Yusei emerges from the building. He still had his black muscle shirt on, long grey athletic shorts, and his boots were replaced with a well-worn pair of tennis shoes.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Sherry said slightly playfully. "I have another idea on how to make this interesting." She even gave a subtle wink.

"What do you have in mind?" Yusei asked.

"Well," the girl began to say as she put her right index finger on her bottom lip, "I was thinking this: the first one to hit or exceed 15 points can have the opponent do one thing for the winner within reason." She added yet another wink to Yusei.

"Let's get it on," he said with confidence. "But who should go first?" Before he realized what just happened, Sherry had dribbled the ball out and made a perfect three point shot.

"Three-zip," she said to taunt. "Your shot, Yusei." She giggled slightly as the ball rolled to Yusei's feet.

"Ok, that's on me," he said as he picked the ball and began to dribble it. Sherry got in front of him to disrupt any shot he'll take. Yusei tried a few fakes to fool her and made a fade-away shot for two. Now it was a game.

The match went on for a short while. Sherry attempted a lot of three-pointers, only making two more. Yusei, on the other hand, kept matching his bewitching female opponent move for move. Every miss she had was an opportunity for Yusei to chip away at the score.

The match came to a 13 to 12 score, with Sherry on top. Yusei had the ball. With a couple of more fakes, he took another fade-away jumper and got it to go. Now it was Yusei's lead with one point.

"Next shot wins," he reminded Sherry as the ball made it to her feet. She took a shot without enough focus and the ball bounced off the rim towards Yusei. He took a few dribbles as Sherry desperately swatted at the ball, trying to knock it loose.

"For the win," Yusei said as he readied for what could be the game winner. He made one fake that completely threw Sherry off and he ran for the basket. As though it were in slow motion, he leapt up to the basket, ready to dunk the ball home. He turned his head for a split second back to look at Sherry. In that spilt second, she had blown a kiss in his direction. It threw Yusei off, which is what the French duelist wanted and the ball was dislodged by the rim. It fell onto in Sherry's hands and she made the clinching shot from the free throw line.

"I win," Sherry says as she swung her fist slightly in celebration. "Now you are subject to my whim." She circled around Yusei a few times, building up the suspense until she came up with something.

"Got it," she said while clapping once. "I'll need you to put on this blindfold." She pulled one from her pocket and handed it to Yusei. Holding up his hand of the deal, he tied it around his head, making sure his eyes were covered.

"Ok, what're you going to do?" he asked, waiting for Sherry to humiliate him. Yusei was completely shocked when he felt her hands run all over his chest.

"I've never met someone more complex and interesting as you," she said as her fingers threaded through Yusei's hair. "Just when I think I have you figured out, you throw a curveball and there suddenly becomes more to figure out." Yusei could feel her breath on the back of his neck, then his left ear. He felt her lips kiss that ear and then his cheek. There was also something small, slender, and slightly slimy trace around his cheek. It was her tongue. Yusei slightly shivered at this.

"One way or another, I want you inside of me," Sherry whispered in his ear with her breath lightly tickling him. The exclamation point to this came in the form of a deep kiss on Yusei's lips. With the blindfold on, Yusei couldn't judge how long this was taking. After what seemed like an eternity, Sherry pulled off.

"Don't tell Akiza about this now, Ok?" she requested playfully in a hushed tone. "This will just be between you and me." She kissed his temple, then retrieved the ball and dashed off. By the time Yusei took off the blindfold, Sherry was nowhere in sight. He looked at the piece of fabric in his hand and decided to smell it.

"Must be some kind of French perfume," Yusei concluded when he couldn't determine the exact scent.

_Well, there you have it. Sherry has a lust for Yusei. I kind of got the idea from her second story event in Tag Force 5 and gave it some oomph. If any of you all want to see this go on, let your case be heard in the reviews. 'til next time. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I gave it a little more thought, and let's see what happens._

A few days had passed since Yusei's strange and yet enchanting encounter with Sherry. He had always seen her as a friend and ally against Yliaster. But ever since that pick-up game, Yusei's mind became cluttered. That was not normal for him. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the same image of Sherry blowing him that kiss that set things in motion. 

The heat that was gripping New Domino that day had gradually dissipated. Some of the city folk had classified as "summer with a cold." Whatever it was called, it was a day everyone wanted to enjoy. Even the members of Team 5D's made a change in their routine to be outside as well. All of their equipment was moved out front of their building. Even then, chaos and blame also came out as well.

"Heat levels at 50, 60, 70," Yusei counted as he monitored the computer.

"Jack, it's going too high," Crow tried to warn him. "If you keep this up, it's gonna blow again!"

"Nothing is ever too high for Jack Atlas," the former champ retorted in third person as he increased the power on their current engine. "I like to maximize everything possi..." His sentence was cut short by another burst of steam.

"Diagnosis: you're an idiot," the once-thief clucked. Right then and there, he and Jack got into yet another argument. Amidst their bickering, Akiza and the twins came along for a visit.

"Another engine failure?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, 'fraid so," Yusei concluded while he wiped a little sweat from his forehead. "But that's not the worst part."

"What do you mean by 'worst part'?" Crow asked as he paused when it looked like he'd punch Jack. "Things can't get any worse than this guy ruining another engine."

"Well, they can get worse," the leader of Team 5D's answered back. "We're out of materials to build another engine. Logically, that means testing is on hold as well."

"You see what you did Jack?" Crow raised his voice. "Your arrogance cost us our last engine!" He grabbed Jack by his suit and began to shake him. Yusei stood there and shook his head. He had hoped a temperate climate for the time being would calm any flares between Crow and Jack. Right about as he stepped in to be the mediator, his pager went off.

"Alright everybody," Yusei said. "I've just been called in for a job. Akiza, Leo, Luna, I need you three to help Crow and Jack get all this stuff inside. I'll be back soon." He retrieved his helmet, hopped on his runner, and sped off to who-knows-where.

"You heard him," Akiza reminded the group as she lifted up a computer. "Let's get cracking." 

Yusei eventually arrived at an apartment complex that was a former motel. The pager read "door #230." He jogged up the staircase to the second floor and searched for that one door. It didn't take him long to find it.

"I'm the repairman you requested," Yusei said as he knocked on the door. "Anyone home?" The door somehow opened on its own. He pushed it open and venture inside. Once in, Yusei slowly pushed it shut.

The apartment didn't have much in the way of décor. There were a few paintings and pictures on the walls. It was mainly a faded white color all around. There was a living room at the far back, a kitchen to the right of the entrance, and another door opposite the kitchen that Yusei assumed led to the bedroom. It was just a generic apartment except for one thing: the scent.

"It smells like…..wait," Yusei said as he pulled the blindfold out of his pocket and took a whiff of it. The scents were the same.

"This can only mean one thing," he said when the pieces came together.

"Indeed it does, Yusei," a familiar voice answered from out of nowhere. "I knew you couldn't resist my advances. It was just a matter of when."

"Listen, Sherry," he said while trying to find her. "What you did to me was brash…..and interesting. I'll give you that. But I'm not sure of what I'm looking for in a girlfriend at this point."

"Just hear me out," the French duelist pleaded from nowhere. "I knew from the moment we met that we understood each other as turbo duelists. We also shared a common goal in going after Yliaster. I knew there was more to you. From what I gathered, you are innovative, selfless, and heroic."

"Can you back up these claims?" Yusei requested.

"You know how to make a lot of things from scratch," Sherry listed. "You show great loyalty to your friends. You even saved the city from the King of the Underworld." She was dead on. Just then, everything went pitch-black.

"Do not worry Yusei," she said calmingly. "You are safe." One by one, candles with a light pink flame began to light up. Sherry then appeared on the couch in a white robe. Her face was stoic but had an inviting nature.

"Where…did you….come from…just now?" Yusei asked. Her mouth formed a comforting smile and she lightly chuckled as well.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Sherry answered in a hypnotic voice. "Besides, don't you know why I called you here?" She winked at him. All Yusei could do was nod. The French duelist got up and slowly walked to him.

"I want your opinion on how I look in this," Sherry purred slyly while she untied her robe. To Yusei's surprise, Sherry was wearing a thin, neon-white negligee. He felt his heart leap into his throat.

"Come to me," she ordered him calmly. "Let me make you forget all your troubles." She slid the robe off as Yusei blindly obeyed like a zombie. He was completely speechless. Eventually, Yusei was right in front of Sherry. She gently pulls off his right glove.

"Tell me how this feels," she said as she took Yusei's limp hand and held it against one of her breasts. "Your hand is strong, I can tell." He said nothing while Sherry moved his around her chest.

"I shouldn't keep you any longer," she purred while feeling his hair. "Let me leave you this." She grabbed his face and deeply kissed him like before. A few moans came from her mouth. Sherry pulled away once she had her fix of Yusei.

"It's only fair that since you came out here that I give you some recompense," the French woman concluded as she pulled a money clip from her corset and handed it to Yusei. "Remember: just between you and me." The black-haired duelist said nothing as he pocketed the money and left.

"Whoa," he breathed as he got outside.

_I wanted to get this part done since I head back to school tomorrow. If anyone has any ideas on where this goes or any jealousy to vent, voice yourself in the reviews. I'll try to get the next one up near the end of the week._


	3. Chapter 3

_With Kemmeyz's suggestion, I know where to go in this story._

While Yusei motored home on his runner, he kept flashing back to his last encounter with Sherry. While it was an interesting twist in his storied life thus far, the last thing Yusei needed was a distraction from the WRGP. But he would handle it. After all, Yusei can handle anything. 

"Why won't you admit it?" Crow angrily questioned Jack as they brought their equipment back inside the workshop.

"Admit what?" Jack responded with a question calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Why won't you admit when too far is too far?" Crow shouted back.

"I'll tell you why," the once-champ retorted as he set a box on the floor. "Nothing is ever too far for the great Jack Atlas. For other people, they know the sky's the limit. Me: there is no limit." The two went back and forth all the while they were hauling their stuff in with Akiza and the twins.

"That's Crow and Jack for you," Akiza said to herself as she took on the task entrusted by Yusei. Sure enough, the cadre that is Team 5D's heard and then saw Yusei's runner slink inside the workshop through the open garage door.

"There you are Yusei," Crow said to break away from his current argument. "Maybe you can back me up on this: does Jack have any common sense about when anything goes too far? Like the engine he ruined?"

"Say what?" Yusei asked as he took off his helmet and got on his feet. "I'm sorry Crow; you'll have to handle this on your own." He walked up the stairs to the kitchen without saying another word. While the bickering duo shrugged it off, Akiza noticed that Yusei wasn't acting like himself. She decided to investigate. 

Yusei slugged down a tall glass of water as he tried to gather his thoughts. Was Sherry being serious with her lustful advances towards him, or was this part of some scheme to join her team in the WRGP? Nothing was making sense at the moment for the leader of the Signers.

"Is everything all right up here?" Akiza asked as she popped up from the staircase. "I haven't had a chance to talk to you today."

"It's nothing Akiza," he lied after taking another drink. "My thoughts are racing at a million miles an hour." Yusei only looked at Akiza out of the corner of his eye and that was it. He took the blindfold from his pocket, wiped his mouth dry, and tossed it on the counter. The black-haired duelist went back down the stairs without saying anything else to Akiza.

"Something is definitely up," the young woman thought to herself as she entered the kitchen. "Yusei does not normally act this way." Akiza then noticed the blindfold Yusei left behind. She walked up to the counter to pick it up.

"This is strange," she thought aloud. "Since when does Yusei carry around a blindfold?" Akiza also picked up on the scent the cloth had. She smelled it for an instant.

"This is a perfume scent," Akiza theorized in a surprised voice. "Then that means Yusei has another woman in his life. The only woman he needs is me, and I know a perfect way to tell him that." 

Long after the sun had set, the equipment brought back in, and Akiza and the twins had gone home for the night, Yusei stayed down in the workshop to try and create a new engine. The argument between Crow and Jack had reached a pause; Crow had a night shift to work and Jack went to go see Carly. So it was just Yusei holding down the fort at just past ten in the evening. The silence that was only accented by a lone cricket chirp was broken by the ring of Yusei's phone. It was Akiza calling for him.

"Why the late call?" Yusei questioned as his greeting.

"Look out into the courtyard," Akiza responded in a more mature and seducing voice. Yusei clicked his phone off and went up to see what was outside. To his astonishment, Akiza was out there, dressed in a Daisy Duke-like fashion: light pink flip-flops, low cut jean shorts, and a white half-shirt tied in a bow that advertised her cleavage. Once Yusei's vision readjusted to the moonlight, he also saw the handle ends of g-string jutting up from the jean shorts. She began to _strut_ slowly to the front door, where Yusei was waiting.

"Well? Aren't you going to invite me in?" Akiza asked with a smile and a wink. Yusei opened the door for her, as all men are supposed to do, and closed it behind her.

"What are you doing here?" the lead Signer asked as he and Akiza walked side by side down to the workshop floor.

"I'll cut right to the chase," the woman said. "I found that cloth…thing you left in the kitchen earlier today. And it had a peculiar…._perfume _scent on it." Yusei felt his throat close up in an instant. A rare lapse in judgment had finally caught to him.

"You found that, didn't you?" he said in a somber tone. There was a very good possibility that Akiza was going to scold him for it. Yusei stood there, waiting for that blast of angry yelling. Instead, she put her right hand on his chest.

"I'm not upset with you, Yusei," Akiza said calmly. "It's understandable that you haven't found time for a love life. I don't know who's trying to gain your affection, but she won't be the only one." She took Yusei's right hand, pulled the glove off, and ran his exposed hand up and down her toned and exposed torso. With every movement, Yusei's hand tensed up.

"I'm just getting you warmed up," she said slyly while taking his hand ever so close to the jean shorts. "Now help me get this thing off." She was referring to her shirt. Akiza took his right index finger, out it behind the knot, and pulled his hand forward to untie the knot. She ratcheted her arms behind her back so the shirt could fall off. Yusei broke out in a cold sweat at what he saw before him. All the while this was happening, there was someone looking in from the outside. It turned out to be Sherry.

"Very well Akiza," she said with slight malice. "It's on."

_That's right: love triangle. Sherry and Akiza are vying for Yusei's attention. Where do you all think should happen next? Voice your opinions and ideas. Maybe I'll try to combine some. Stay tuned._


	4. Chapter 4

_Now my "Ice" story is done. Check it out if you haven't read it._

The sunlight peaked in through a window onto the closed eyes of one Yusei Fudo lying in his bed. When a man has two attractive women trying to claim him and he can't get his head wrapped around the situation, the guy needs time to sleep on it.

"All right, let's see where this day takes me," Yusei groaned while rubbing his eyes. He donned his signature black muscle shirt and made his way to the kitchen, only to find Crow leaning against the counter, sipping from a mug.

"You don't look so good, bud," the Blackwing duelist greeted his friend. "Is everything okay on your end?" Yusei looked out of the corner of his eye at Crow when he heard his words.

"I think I'm at my wit's end," the lead Signer sighed with slight worry. "There's just a lot on my plate with everything colliding at the same time."

"Then you should take some time off from this engine testing," Crow suggested before taking a sip from his mug. "Get yourself a girlfriend. Akiza seems to have a thing for you. Why not ask her out sometime?" Yusei exhaled with concern at Crow's idea.

"That's kind of the problem," he told Crow. "It's not just Akiza trying to get my attention. There's…..someone else."

"Interesting," the former thief replied with a raised eyebrow. "Who is this mystery woman? I mean, with your ingenuity and personality, Yusei, you can have any girl you want."

"If you really want to know, I want you to promise not to let it out," Yusei stated.

"Don't you worry your spiky head," Crow said dismissively. "I won't say who it is."

"It's also Sherry trying to get my attention," Yusei revealed in a dry voice. "I'm at a crossroads here, man."

"To be in your shoes, Yusei, I tell you," the Blackwing duelist breathed in slight surprise. "If you're not sure what you're looking for in a girlfriend, just go with the flow. Let Sherry and Akiza keep wowing you. If it was left to me, I'd go for the one who makes the boldest and most unexpected move. If you're still not sure, just tell them you don't think you can handle having a girlfriend right now." Crow held out his hand for Yusei to shake. He took hold and the two were bound by Yusei's amorous secret.

"I'll do what I can," the lead Signer answered with relief. "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime," Crow nodded back as he headed for the workshop floor. "I gotta get back to work. I'll see you when I'm off." The sounds of an engine starting and running gradually faded away as Crow drove out of the garage. 

With Crow back at work after an all-nighter and Jack either still with Carly or getting his coffee fix, Yusei was left, once again, by himself, continuing to tinker with his runner. His quiet concentration was barely interrupted by a vibration coming from the right pocket of his black jeans. It was his phone responding to a text message. When he viewed it, it was from none other than Sherry.

"Yusei, I want you to come with me to a sauna that just opened up down the street from where I live," the message read.

"I'm not sure," he began to type. "What's the catch?" He sent it off and got a response seconds later.

"There's no catch," Sherry's message read. "It's just a gesture of goodwill and something to help ease any stress and aches because of any preparations for the WRGP. What do you say?"

"When you put it that way, I guess I can't refuse," Yusei typed and sent off.

"Perfect! And to take your mind off the WRGP, we'll be taking a taxi to the sauna," the French duelist responded back. "Be sure to have your swim trunks, a pair of beach sandals, and a towel with you. I should be there in ten minutes." Yusei stuck the phone back in his pocket, jogged to his room, gathered the items necessary in a duffel bag, and stood outside to wait for Sherry. Not more than six minutes later, a white taxi rolled in front of Yusei. It was his cue to step inside. The French duelist sat next to him dressed in her workout clothes, minus the headband.

"Just don't worry about a thing, Yusei," Sherry reassured him. "You should feel polished and new after today." The two didn't say anything the rest of the way to the sauna and while they walked inside.

When they arrived in the lobby, there was a receptionist's desk in front of them with a portrait of a flower garden right behind it. On the right side of the desk was a door with a men's symbol and the left side had a door with a women's symbol.

"I think those are the locker rooms," Sherry theorized. "And I guess the sauna stuff can be accessed behind them." They walked up to the girl who was on duty and she each handed the pair a locker key. Sherry and Yusei split up to ready themselves for what laid ahead. Yusei stepped into the sauna room with his trunks, which were designed like his shirt and his towel over one shoulder. He looked to the left to see Sherry walking out. If only she dressed in something less tantalizing. Sherry came out in a _thin_ two-piece swimsuit, which was light blue and dotted with sunflowers and her towel wrapped around her waist. Yusei was at a loss for words when he gazed at Sherry's figure.

"You like what you see?" the French woman said in an inviting voice and a flirtatious wink. "But you'll have to wait to see what lies beneath." Sherry walked into another room that had massage tables in it. Yusei shook his head quickly to snap out of the "trance" he was under for a few seconds. He craned his neck to the right and saw a door labeled "steam room."

"Maybe a relaxing steam will soothe my troubles," he breathed in and out. He stepped in and closed the door so the surrounding steam could envelope him in its graces. Yusei hung his towel up and took a seat on one of the wooden benches. He leaned back and let the steam rock him to sleep. There he lied, with the steam unraveling his worn muscles.

Sherry took in a sampling of everything at the sauna while Yusei took in a large steam. When she got to the steam room, she peeked in to see Yusei napping away.

"He looks so peaceful," Sherry thought. "I'm sure he won't mind if I join him." She silently opened the door and tiptoed inside. She hung her towel next to Yusei's and sat next to him gingerly so as not to disturb his slumber. Sherry took her left index finger and lightly brushed it over Yusei's chest. He stirred slightly at Sherry's touch.

"It's okay, Yusei," she shushed in his ear. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll take away all your troubles." Sherry sat on his lap, facing him, and ran her hands through his hair. She held Yusei's head against her chest and petted his hair like it was a cat. Yusei remained in his deep sleep, not knowing what was happening.

"Everything's all right," Sherry said soothingly while continuing to pet his hair and lightly kissing his forehead. She got off his lap and sat next to him again. She laid her head on Yusei's shoulder and joined him in his slumber. To be sure she had total and solitary contact with Yusei, Sherry set the time lock on the door for 60 minutes.

_This is where the story will stop for now. As for what actually happens when Yusei wakes up, I'm open to suggestions. Say what you like in the reviews and be on the lookout for the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

_One of my 2011 NCAA brackets was partially decided by drawing cards. Effective?_

Sherry and Yusei continued to snooze in the steam room, uninterrupted and unseen by anyone walking by. For sixty minutes, they leaned next to each other in silence. Any other man to be with a woman like Sherry would jump at the opportunity, but for Yusei, he was unsure of who he wanted to be with, if anyone.

The timer lock on the door reached zero with an egg timer-like "ding!" Sherry didn't budge one bit, but her living pillow was a different story. Yusei's eyes jostled open and he panned around the room a few times to gather his bearings. His sense of feeling came back and felt some weight on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Sherry leaning against him. Yusei slowly stood up and held up Sherry up with his hands, gingerly lowering her down to the bench. As he tiptoed to the door and undid the latch, he heard a small wooden creak behind him.

"You have somewhere to be, no?" the French woman inquired in a seductive voice. "Or are you just resetting the lock?" She cocked her head inquisitively and winked at Yusei.

"I guess I'll just reset the lock," Yusei sighed as he opened the door, turned the timer one full revolution, shut the door, and returned next to Sherry.

"Is everything okay?" she asked calmly, petting Yusei's hair. "You can talk to me."

"I'm just….puzzled, which is not something I'm accustomed to," he exhaled. "Why exactly are you interested in me? Someone like you could have any guy she wants."

"I guess it all goes back to my time moving from place to place after what happened to my parents," Sherry explained. "Since I never stayed in one place for not more than a few weeks to a month, I never had time to find that one special someone. I've come close before, but it was never to be since Elsworth would get us moving again. When I arrived here and caught wind of your victory in the Fortune Cup and defeat of the Dark Signers, I knew I had to meet you. That's why I had to lie about the explosive device in your duel runner so you and I could match wits as duelists." The woman bowed her head slightly and closed her eyes, awaiting Yusei's response.

"So that's why," the lead Signer hummed in his low voice. "And here I thought this was some kind of plot to recruit me for your team in the WRGP." Sherry opened her eyes at his conclusion.

"I'm not that devious," she added. "If you want to win the grand prix with your friends, by all means, go for it. But if you want to win with me, even better."

"Well Sherry, it's understandable that you want to find someone to be with," Yusei theorized. "I'm just not sure that should be me. It's hard enough trying to come up with a stable engine design, taking work orders around the city, and staying true to my friends and loved ones."

"I won't force you to make any quick decisions," the French woman parried aloud as she put her hand over Yusei's heart. "I'm just giving you different tastes of what you'd get with me. I can wait as long as I need to, but keep in mind: the longer this drags out, the more ideas I get and the tastes, so to speak, will get more intense." She patted his chest lightly and placed a kiss right on his criminal etched cheek.

"When you put it that way, I understand what you're saying," Yusei answered back stoically. "Just let me get through the grand prix and whatever plan Yliaster is cooking up and we'll see what happens." Sherry seemed to take it well as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her head against Yusei's. The pair exited the steam room after staying in that embrace for a few moments and returned to the respective locker rooms.

Yusei journeyed back to the street first, duffel bag in hand, in his normal working clothes, minus the jacket. It was held over his shoulder by the sleeve. Sherry followed soon after, back in her workout outfit. They saw a taxi cruising down the road and Yusei haled it down. 

The taxi stopped first in front of the workshop that Yusei called home. Just as he opened the door and took one step, he felt something tug on his shirt. That something was Sherry's hand.

"Remember, don't speak of this to anyone," she gently warned him with a wink. Sherry released her grip; Yusei stepped out and shut the door as the taxi drove out of sight. With a short exhale, he entered the front doors of the Poppo Time to see Crow standing at the bottom with an apple in his hand.

"How'd you know I'd be coming through this door?" the lead Signer questioned his friend. "And where is everybody?"

"Jack won't come back until I admit that he's right, Bruno's out hunting for extra parts, and Akiza's helping the twins with their dueling skills," the Blackwing duelist summarized as he took a bite of apple. "What I want to know is where you were today. Was it with Sherry?"

"Yes," Yusei said in annoyed tone. "She took me to some kind of sauna place not too far from here. Nothing….happened."

"Sure. That's what you say," Crow said slyly with apple in his mouth. "There are signs that tell differently: your hair is slightly ruffled and I can see a lip outline on your cheek." Yusei hurriedly wiped his cheek completely clean and reformed his hair as best he could. All the while, Crow just stood there shaking his head and snickering.

"I'm not trying to laugh at you, but this is rare to see from _you_," the former thief breathed. "Yusei frazzled. You're calm and cool when it comes to dueling, but this indecision you have with Sherry and Akiza is very different." Crow finished off his apple and tossed the core over his shoulder. He then walked past Yusei and out to the courtyard.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yusei questioned him.

"Where else? I'm going to find Jack and lie _convincingly_ about him being right," Crow answered back. "I won't say anything about what you did with Sherry. Just remember you're going to have to do something about this sooner or later." Crow took off running to wherever Jack might be. Yusei stood there, looking at the ground, trying to make sense of what Crow just said. 

_Well, Sherry had her second shot with Yusei. Now it's Akiza's turn. What do you all think she should try? Plus, I want to take this chance to plug my crossover, "Universe Hopping." If anyone has any ideas for that story, I will take them into consideration. Keep on reading._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sherry's had her chance with Yusei. Now we'll give Akiza a chance._

The next morning came as quickly as the previous night had departed. Everyone but Yusei was sleeping soundly in their own beds. Where was Yusei? Examining the cheek he was kissed on by Sherry in the bathroom mirror. He lightly brushed his fingertips over the same spot while hearing bits of the French woman's dialogue echo through his mind.

"The longer this drags out, the more ideas I get and the tastes, so to speak, will get more intense," the words rang in Yusei's conscience.

"What am I going to do?" the lead Signer thought to himself as he washed his face off in the sink. "Both Sherry and Akiza are after me. I'm not sure what'll happen if I say no to either or both of them." Yusei reached for a towel and thoroughly dried his face off.

"Maybe Crow has a point," he continued to think. "Maybe I should give them each an equal opportunity and go from there." He reached for a dab of the styling gel that helps give off his unique look and integrated into his hair. Yusei made his way to the front door to retrieve the newspaper, in case Jack got on his back for not bringing it in. When he opened the door, the paper was right in front of his feet: all rolled up tight and held together by a rubber band. He reached down to pick it up, and just out of the corner of his eye, Yusei spied a small envelope attached to the front door. He snatched it off the door and gave it a closer look. His name was on the front, written in flawless cursive, with a little heart used to dot the 'i' in his name. He looked around to see if no one was around and broke the seal on the envelope to get the contents into his hand. The letter read as follows:

"Yusei, I came by yesterday to see if you were home, but Crow said you were out taking care of a work order. Anyway, I wanted to see if you and I could spend the day together. I feel that we don't have as good a connection with your preparations for WRGP and all. That's understandable. I know how much you, Crow, and Jack want to win. But I don't want you to forget about me. So what do you say? Don't worry about me missing a day at school. I've learned plenty from you than I ever could in the finest dueling institutions. I'll be waiting at home for you. Hopefully yours, Akiza."

He re-inserted the letter in the envelope and stuck the whole thing in his back pocket as he went back inside. There wasn't much Yusei could do in this situation. Akiza did bring up a good point. With all this stuff trying to create a new engine, there wasn't much time for anything else. Plus, anytime he was around Akiza, it was usually when his other friends were around.

Yusei looked up and listened for any sounds of action in the upper floor, in case someone had already gotten up. No sounds. He tossed the rolled-up newspaper next to Jack's runner so he could see it. Then he went to his own runner and unlocked the wheels so he could silently roll it outside, trying not to disturb the guys or Zora. When he was far enough away that his runner could mix in the rest of the morning commute, Yusei hopped on and made a beeline for Akiza's home. 

While he was driving and navigating around cars and whatnot to find Akiza, Yusei tried his best to make sense of what might lie ahead.

"Since Akiza doesn't know that it's Sherry vying for me as well, she can only fall back to that….arousing outfit she showed up in that one night," he compiled mentally. "I'm not sure of what she wants us to do today, but I won't rule out that she'll try to appeal to the hormone part of my mind. I'll have to wait and see." He turned onto the street where Akiza's house was located. 

Yusei pulled up to her house, set his runner to "park," went up to the front door, and reached out with his right hand to knock. His hand just stopped shy of the door.

"You can do this," the black-haired duelist told himself. "You've never backed down from a duel. Why should this be any different?" He snapped out of his brief frozen state of thought and knocked firm and loud for Akiza to hear. A few seconds passed between the knocking and the doorknob turning. The door swung open and Akiza leapt to Yusei, coiling her arms around his upper torso. A survey of her current appearance revealed that Akiza was in the middle of her morning hygiene routine: she was wearing a bright white robe and light magenta-colored Crocs adorned her feet, and a bright white towel was wrapped around her head. She must have been in the shower before Yusei arrived.

"I knew you'd be here," the psychic duelist purred in Yusei's ear before stepping back, allowing Yusei to come inside. "I'm kind of in the middle of something here. Just make yourself at home and I'll finish up, okay?" Yusei nodded affirmatively and Akiza gave him a quick kiss on the _same_ cheek Sherry kissed as well before going back upstairs.

"Apparently, women are attracted to this cheek," Yusei said to himself while he stepped into the living parlor and sat on the couch. In front of him was a table covered with a cloth to prevent dust. Yusei had only met Akiza's parents once before when they went to him to help get their daughter out of that coma. He never would have figured them as one of those clean and spotless families. On top of the table was a small chest. He flipped it the lid open to reveal a stack of cards, most likely Akiza's deck.

He flipped the top card over, expecting it to be Black Rose Dragon. She always puts Black Rose Dragon on top. What he found instead was a spell card, one that he had never seen before. It was called "Star-Rose Cross," and the artwork defined what the card was about: the middle had a star like those found at night, the right side had Stardust Dragon with rose petals around it, and the left featured Akiza's dragon with twinkling stars around it. The effect read, "Activate only if you control a Black Rose Dragon on your side of the field and a Stardust Dragon is in your Graveyard (or vice-versa). Special Summon that monster to your field in face-up Attack Position and increase the other monster's ATK by half of the Special Summoned monster's ATK." Apparently Akiza has a soft spot for Yusei, soft enough to want to add a reminder of Yusei to her deck.

"I'm ready," she called from atop the stairs. Yusei quickly re-inserted the card back into her deck, closed the chest, and went to the stairs to see her. Akiza was dressed not as tantalizing from before but still not in her normal outfit: a low-cut shirt that showed off her cleavage and stomach with the words "Not Today" on the back, women's cargo shirts, and what looked to be tennis shoes.

"So, what do you think?" the young woman asked flirtatiously. "Meets your approval?"

_I'll stop here for now. If anyone has any thoughts for what these two should do together, let me hear 'em. I might try to incorporate some in the next part. Don't forget to read my crossover, "Universe Hopping." I don't want to have to stop this story so I can get some more readers for the crossover, but I'm waiting for it to pick up. Keep on reading, people._


	7. Chapter 7

_Let's see if I can add in some suggestions from Four Elements678._

"Akiza, you look….different, but in a good way," Yusei quickly stammered when he saw her bold appearance. "It's um…..eh…." The lead Signer was at a loss for words. He wasn't really accustomed to women coming after him.

"It's okay, Yusei," the psychic duelist chuckled. "I just wanted to be sure I had your undivided attention. I trust it meets your approval?" He just stood there, mouth open, and not blinking his eyes. Akiza descended the staircase and stood in front of her could-be beau. He didn't move even one bit. She took her right hand and lightly tapped his cheek to snap him out of his trance.

"Say what?" Yusei muttered when he came to. "Oh, it's you, Akiza. I must've been out of it or something." He palmed his forehead a few times to double check. The young woman couldn't help but find this amusing.

"This is SO not like you," she laughed while taking Yusei's hand and placing it on her hip. "But I like it." He could feel a bead of sweat trickle down his temple. Yusei gulped a few times and tugged on his collar as well.

"So what are you up for?" Akiza quizzed her savior as she coiled her body around him a few times. "I was thinking maybe a trek through the woods, or we do something of your choice out back." Her last suggestion was coupled with a wink. Knowing the recent pressure Yusei was under, he was leaning for anything that didn't keep him one spot for too long with the same person. Not there was anything wrong with Akiza anyhow.

"That walk through the woods sounds pretty good," he squeaked. "If you don't mind." Akiza positioned her head on his shoulder so that her mouth was right next to his ear.

"Anything you say, my pet," her voice purred before she kissed the ear she spoke into. "You know what, Yusei?"

"What?" he questioned, curious to know.

"You're cute when you're nervous," Akiza rang his ear and kissing it one more time before unfurling her body off of his. "Now let's get going." She guided to the back of the house and to the backyard where a forest was and appearing to stretch for miles. 

The two had ventured inside the sea of trees, being the only ones who were in the forest at the time. Akiza twirled around like a ballerina on the beaten path, admiring anything that caught her eye, and Yusei trailed behind her, with his hands in his pockets.

"Isn't it beautiful out here?" Akiza sang as she pranced about in front of Yusei. "You know, it was when I ventured out here as a child that I truly gained an appreciation for the plant world and wanted to reflect that appreciation in my dueling style."

"You don't say," Yusei commented as he looked left and right at the plant life around him. "Well, it certainly suits you. Of course, I think all of us that duel use a theme near and dear to us."

"What do you mean?" Akiza pondered aloud.

"Think about it. My deck uses low-level cards deemed worthless by others to show that everything has a purpose in this world," Yusei explained. "Jack's deck reflects his desire to crush and annihilate any and all opposition standing before him. Crow's deck, even though it was given to him by that Pearson guy, most likely stems from that movie, _The Birds_, he and I saw as part of the Enforcers. Leo's deck comes from his youth of playing with action figures. Luna's deck stems from childhood fairytales and fables." Akiza stopped twirling for a brief moment and pondered over Yusei's explanation.

"I guess you got a point there," the young woman waxed. "I always thought duelists chose deck themes for show." Akiza went back to twirling as Yusei continued to amble behind her. Soon after, the young woman came across a small patch of tulips beside the beaten path. She bent down to take a whiff and used this as a chance to tease Yusei.

"If you see anything that interests you, don't hesitate to tell me," Akiza sang as she wiggled her backside in full of view of Yusei. "Anything at all." The lead Signer stopped in his tracks when he saw Akiza wiggling her….butt in his face. He was tempted to reach out and pinch it. Yusei began to extend his arm without thought and stopped halfway to mentally slap himself.

"Don't give her any leverage," his thoughts echoed inside his mind. "She has to either sweeten it or try a new tactic." He retracted his arm back inside his pocket and just stood there, watching Akiza tempt him beyond all reason. She plucked one of the flowers, nestled it in her hair, and turned around to show it off to Yusei.

"What do you think?" she inquired of him, wanting to get his opinion. "I know I'm more rose-oriented, but I want to see if tulips can work as well." Yusei scratched his chin in thought, trying to compose an answer.

"At least it's red," he shrugged. "But it's hard to see you stepping away from your rose forte. That's just what I think, though."

"I know I'm not a botanist, but I always kind of thought that roses and tulips weren't that different from each other," Akiza concluded as she stepped closer to Yusei. "I think we should be getting back to my house now. My parents are expecting to see me at the kitchen table, in my Duel Academy uniform, going through any homework I might have." Yusei made a complete 180 and right before he took one step, Akiza stopped him by holding back on his arm.

"I want you to walk back with me while keeping your hand here," she instructed as she took Yusei's hand and placed the palm firmly on her butt while overlapping his hand with her own to keep it in place. "Don't fight it, all right?" The lead Signer nodded in compliance and he and Akiza made the walk back to her house. All the while, his heart rate went at a faster pace than normal, most likely from the fact he was copping a feel from Akiza. 

They made it back to her house and Akiza's parents weren't home yet. They went to the front door and turned to face each other, with Yusei's hand back under his control.

"Thanks for coming over," Akiza said in gratitude while twirling her fingers on his chest. "It was nice to have some alone time with you." She leaned up and rubbed her nose against Yusei's.

"Anytime you want to see me, you know where to find me," Yusei reminded her as he stepped outside, revved his runner to life, and sped out of sight. Akiza felt herself swoon while the engine sounds dissipated. She closed the door behind her and heard a knock. Puzzled, she answered and, lo and behold, Sherry was at the door, with her arms crossed.

"Hello Akiza," the French woman greeted her. "I think it's time you and I had a little talk." 

_Dun-dun-dunnn! All I need is some appropriate music and we have ourselves a cliffhanger. Now Akiza and Sherry have met face to face. What will transpire between them? Also, can someone prove me right or wrong on Akiza's rose/tulip thing? Ideas for the confrontation are welcome. Stay tuned everybody._


	8. Chapter 8

_Let's get this twist started. Thanks go out to Four Elements678._

"Sherry, this is…..unexpected," Akiza stuttered in shock to see the person that got her in turbo dueling. "Please, come on in." The French woman obligated the request and stepped inside Akiza's home.

"What brings you by?" Akiza asked, trying to sound upbeat. She even put on a small smile to hide her nervous disposition. Sherry turned ninety degrees like a soldier would to face her female adversary.

"When you and I first met, it was under unfortunate circumstances," Sherry reminisced. "Then we became rivals the day you were certified to operate your own duel runner." Akiza cocked her head slightly at the "rivals" remark.

"We did?" she pondered.

"Indeed," Sherry continued. "We've seen each other from time to time, have we not? We have yet to actually compete over something."

"And you're here to tell me that there IS something for us to fight over?" Akiza theorized. "Like in a duel?"

"My dear, you do not understand," the French woman replied in a smooth voice. "Not something. _Someone_."

"Yusei," the redheaded woman realized in a whisper. "Then it was your cloth with the perfume scent I found that day."

"Your insight serves you well," Sherry pointed out in the same smooth voice. At this point, Akiza felt anger and worry mix inside her psyche and pinned Sherry against the wall behind her with both hands.

"What did you to Yusei?" she commanded to know in a wavering voice. "If he's hiding any scratches that you put on him, you won't even live to race in the grand prix!" Sherry shook her head and simply grabbed one of Akiza's wrists.

"Once again, you do not understand," the French woman replied calmly under pressure. "I've done nothing malicious to Yusei. I would never hurt him." Akiza lowered the tension in her arms when she realized Sherry was not a threat to her.

"I'm not quite grasping what you said about fighting over Yusei," Akiza countered as she let Sherry go.

"It's quite simple," the French woman explained. "Yusei's had an impact on both our lives. And neither of us wants to go without having him more…..involved in our lives, so to speak."

"I get it now," Akiza breathed in realization. "Only one of us can be Yusei's object of affection." She stepped backwards to distance herself from Sherry.

"Precisely my point," the French woman summarized. "Whichever of us he 'claims' for himself will be his lover." She then closed the space between herself and Akiza with a few steps until she was right in front of Akiza's face.

"And I leave you with this," Sherry added as she grabbed both halves of Akiza's collar and gave her a short but intense kiss. Akiza stumbled back in shock and nearly lost her stance.

"What in the world was that?" the psychic duelist asked, wiping at her lips with her fingers.

"My mother always said this to me: the best way to rattle your rivals is to kiss them. And now I bid you good day," Sherry said as she opened the front door and strolled out.

"She must be going all out with this," Akiza thought to herself as she watched Sherry walk away. "Then I've got to step my game up." 

Yusei arrived at Poppo Time later on after departing from Akiza's home. As he slowly rolled down the ramp and into the workshop, Crow was standing before him with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Been out answering a booty call, my friend?" the wielder of the tail mark pondered in a sly voice. "I am still amazed that out of anybody for this to happen to, it had to be you."

"Gee Crow, are you always this sensitive to other people?" Yusei sarcastically asked his friend as he set his runner in "park" and got off in frustration.

"All right, I deserved that," Crow admitted. "Seriously, how do you think you're going to handle this? If you don't know who you like more, Sherry and Akiza might resort to trading blows in a duel." Yusei placed his helmet on a nearby rack and turned back to Crow.

"I'm sure whoever I decide I like on a deeper level will tell the other in a non-violent way," Yusei tried to assure his friend. "Sherry and Akiza both seem like rational people."

"But what if Akiza's powers come back again?" Crow brought up. "Then she'll be the Black Rose again and we'll all be running for our lives."

"You're overreacting," Yusei sighed. "The likelihood that Akiza's powers spiral out of control is really small." All Crow could do was shrug at the lead Signer.

"Well man, I'll be seeing you in the a.m.," Crow announced as he retrieved his helmet and got on his duel runner. "Gotta man another late shift." He sped through the open door and into the city. Yusei felt his stomach rumble and knew he had to remedy that. Stress would make any person, but this was new to him. All he could do was raid the refrigerator for anything to satisfy his hunger pangs. 

The sun had hid below the horizon for the night and Yusei had pretty much dispatched of any food that was readily edible in the fridge: snack cheeses, leftover ramen (courtesy of Jack), fruits, you name it.

"That should do the trick. Hopefully," Yusei thought as he stood up and hobbled to the bathroom to get ready for a night of sleep. 

After getting that lasting taste of food out of his mouth, Yusei managed to get himself in his own bed and fell into a deep sleep with little trouble. As he lay there, sawing logs and whatnot, a shadow formed in the moonlight shining through his window. It creaked upon and in stepped Sherry.

"Now to steer his subconscious in the right direction," she mouthed silently as she took a tip/lid off of a perfume vial and held it in front of his nose. "He won't know it 'til the answer jumps out from the back of his head." Sherry dangled the scented tip in front of his nose until she was sure the scent had reached his dreaming brain. She capped the vial and before she made her escape back into the night, the French woman leaned in and gently kissed Yusei's forehead.

"Sleep well, my prince," Sherry whispered ever so softly. "We'll be together soon." She hopped out of the window and into the night, hoping the seeds of her effort would sprout in her favor. 

_So what do you all think? Hooking or what? Tell me what you think. As for the story, it will keep being updated whenever I have time. I return to school on Monday, so my homework comes first. If there's anything you all want to see happen, just holler and I'll see what I can do. Stay tuned._


	9. Chapter 9

_Who honestly expected Sherry to kiss Akiza? That's what one calls a plot twist._

Yusei lied soundly and quietly in his bed, unaware that his mind was now the deepest place Sherry had reached. She could've waked him up and persuaded Yusei right then and there to choose her over Akiza. But she didn't. Sherry wanted Yusei to come to that decision by himself, with a little subliminal help. That could've been in his next dream.

In this realm Yusei controlled (to some extent), he was in a second Turbo Duel with Sherry. His field had Turbo Warrior ready to attack. Sherry's field only had Centaurmina and one facedown card.

"Ready?" he called out. "Turbo Warrior's coming after your Centaurmina!" The car-like mechanic warrior speared the beast-warrior into an explosion of pixels. The force from the attack reverberated too close to home for Sherry and she fell off of her runner onto the duel lane. Going from duelist to everyday Samaritan, Yusei stopped his own runner, got off, and tended to Sherry for any injuries.

"Is everything okay?" the lead Signer questioned with concern in his voice as he cradled Sherry in his arms. "No broken bones, bruises, or anything like that?" All the French woman did was nod no.

"That's just like you, Yusei," Sherry said calmly. "You always take it upon yourself to make sure everyone is okay around you." She brushed the back of her right hand across Yusei's marked cheek, creating goose bumps on it. He blushed lightly at this.

"It's just in my nature," Yusei chuckled slightly. "I could care less about the match right now. It does no good if you can't play." He slowly stood up on his feet, carrying Sherry up with him, so she could get back to riding.

"Looks like I'm all right," the French woman concluded. "But don't leave me yet, Yusei. There's only one way to thank you properly." He walked up to Sherry, and she leaned in close to him, cupping his face in the process, and laid her lips over his. The lip lock only lasted two seconds. When Sherry pulled away from him, still holding his face in her hands, they stared at each other in silence. Yusei nodded and Sherry did the same, and sure enough, their lips were joined again. This time, the lock lasted for what seemed like forever. It was not to be seen, as the fabric of the dream slowly became awash in white light. 

Yusei's eyes shot open quick enough to be stung by the early morning sun. He wiped the crust of the corners of his eyes and sat up to contemplate what he just dreamed of.

"Either my mind's playing tricks on me or Sherry knows how to make a case for herself," he thought to himself. "Let's just hope it won't go too extreme." Yusei rolled to his feet and went about his morning ritual to prepare for the day ahead, where he hoped to think about this situation by himself. 

Meanwhile, Sherry, up bright and early, was walking to Akiza's residence. She figured she may as well relay her recent efforts to "persuade" Yusei to the former Black Rose. She strolled up to the front door, rang the doorbell, and patiently waited for someone to answer. Not long after the bell echoed through the house, the sound of locks turning and the knob rotating gave fair notice that someone was home.

"Who is it?" Akiza said in a tired voice as she opened the door to see Sherry standing before her. "Oh. It's _you_. What do you want?"

"Not even a 'good morning'?" the French woman asked sarcastically. "No matter. I'm here to tell you that I've gotten Yusei to consider me in a way you can only hope to reach." Akiza felt the steam rush out of her nose (metaphorically) and slapped Sherry without thinking twice.

"Hitting, Akiza? Aren't we both above that?" Sherry calmly questioned her female counterpart while feeling her face for any stings.

"Shut it," the psychic duelist commanded the French woman with spite. "You are not, I repeat, _not_, going to steal Yusei from me. He and I have a longer history together."

"All right, I'll grant you that," Sherry surrendered in that capacity. "You two have known each other longer. But will it really matter?"

"It most certainly will," Akiza spat while pushing Sherry back with one hand. "Yusei and I have forged a connection with each other in our adventures and battles. And let's not forget: it was _my_ psychic abilities paired with _his_ Stardust Dragon that saved all three of us from being crushed by that truck."  
"Very well," the French woman seemed to agree. "Then why don't we settle this with a duel?"

"What?" Akiza asked suddenly.

"You heard me," Sherry reiterated. "Rather than each of us trying to one-up the other, we'll duel to decide who truly is worthy of Yusei's heart."

"Deal," Akiza said with confidence. 

With neither woman wanting to go in a Turbo Duel in the hours following pre-dawn, they settled on a traditional ground match. The field itself was Akiza's backyard.

"You know you can still surrender to prevent humiliation," Sherry teased from afar.

"You talk the talk, bitch," Akiza countered. "But can you walk the walk?" Their duel disks were activated and they were off to the races.

"I'll go first since we're in _my_ backyard," the psychic duelist stated with anger as she drew her sixth card. "I'll kick things off with an Evil Thorn." A life-size Venus flytrap sprouted from the ground in response to the summoning.

"And with its special effect, I can sacrifice it to slam you with three hundred points of damage," she continued as the flytrap launched a barrage of thorns at Sherry, reducing her score to 3,700.

"Not only that, from one thorn comes two," she added as two more flytraps, identical to the first, sprouted to her left. "I'll end with one facedown card." The back of a duel card materialized behind one of the flytraps.

"Is that all?" Sherry quizzed her opponent as she drew her sixth card. "I would've expected more." She placed a card on the field and a dark hole hid her from Akiza.

"With Polymerization, I can combine Sacred Knight's Spearholder with Horse of the Floral Knights to create a new monster," she explained as a horse in armor and a knight grasping were swallowed in the dark hole. "Meet Centaurmina!" From out of the sky galloped a female form of the fabled Centaur.

"Attack that Evil Thorn!" Sherry commanded her monster as it raised its sword, ready for combat.

"You set off my Wall of Thorns trap," Akiza countered as her facedown card flipped up. "By attacking my Evil Thorn, Centaurmina will have to make an early exit."

"That's what you think," Sherry interrupted while Akiza's trap was set facedown again. "With Centaurmina, I can negate one trap card each turn and reset it." With the coast all clear, the female Centaur rocketed in and sliced that thorn to bits, severely damaging Akiza's overall score to 1,900.

"Who's walking the walk now?" Sherry boasted.

_That's right folks: Sherry and Akiza are dueling for Yusei now. As for Akiza hitting Sherry a few times, I felt it added drama. Review on what you like or didn't like. Be watching for the next part._


	10. Chapter 10

_I hope you all are ready to say goodbye to 5D's this coming Wednesday._

Akiza cringed in pain from the Centaur attack. She should've expected that Sherry would come out swinging heavy and early. But she was not about to give up.

"To finish my first turn, I'll set one card on the field," Sherry concluded as the hologram of a facedown card appeared on the ground.

"Looks like I'm up then," Akiza strained as she drew to hold five cards, still feeling the impact of Sherry's last attack. "Now I choose to play Twilight Rose Knight!" A small figure with dark purple armor shot out of the ground and onto the field, sword drawn.

"Now I activate my knight's special ability," she continued. "When it's called into play, I can summon a level 4 or below plant monster as well, like Hedge Guard." Next to her knight, a series of vines sprouted up and formed something like a barrier.

"I thought we were in the middle of a duel, not landscaping," Sherry attempted as a zinger. 

"SHUT UP!" Akiza shouted, clearly not amused. "Now I tune Hedge Guard and my leftover Evil Thorn with my Rose Knight to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!" The plants levitated up in a line as the knight became three green rotating rings and surrounded the monsters, revealing four stars. In a storm of petals emerged Akiza's signature dragon, ready to fight.

"Let's see you zing your way out of this," the psychic duelist growled as she pulled a plant monster card out of her graveyard. "With my dragon's special ability, I can remove a plant monster from play to reduce your monster's attack strength to zero." Tentacle-like vines protruded from the Black Rose Dragon and wrapped Centaurmina, squeezing its attack points to a big old goose egg.

"Go my pet and feast on that Centaurmina!" Akiza commanded while her dragon launched a purple and petal-laden energy blast from its maw at Sherry's monster.

"Before you jump off the handle, I'll play my Floral Shield trap," Sherry calmly stated as her facedown card flipped up and formed a shield around her and Centaurmina. "Now your attack is blocked and I can draw a card from my deck." Akiza stood there, clenching her fist in anger after falling for such an obvious ploy.

"I'll stop here for now," she heaved heavily. 

"Then I guess I'll take my turn now," Sherry commented as she drew to hold four cards. "Now comes my Fleur Synchron." A budding seed with arms, legs, and a mischievous smile popped into play.

"I think I know where this is going," Akiza groaned.

"You are correct, my dear," the French woman agreed. "Centaurmina tunes with Fleur Synchron!" The female Centaur galloped into the sky with the seed turning into a pair of rotating rings and enclosing the beast, revealing six stars.

"Say hello to Chevalier de Fleur!" she sang as her armored warrior stood to oppose Akiza's dragon. "Before I attack you, I'll use Fleur Synchron's effect to add some more firepower, like Apprentice Knight." Next to Sherry's Synchro monster emerged another knight, half its size, and without a helmet.

"All right, Chevalier, attack Black Rose Dragon!" Sherry commanded her monster as it hurdled towards the dragon and slashed at its neck, destroying it and reducing Akiza's score to 1,600. The red-haired woman withstood the impact as her best creature was taken out in one fell swoop.

"Now my Apprentice Knight attacks you directly!" she added as her smaller warrior slashed its weapon at Akiza, further reducing her score to a mere 600. "And with that, I end my turn." Akiza slowly breathed in and out as she tried to regain her composure. 

As the duel progressed, Crow was riding down Akiza's street when he saw an explosion from behind a house.

"Looks like there's a duel going on," the Blackwing duelist said as he parked his runner in front of what he did not know was Akiza's house and silently surveyed whoever was fighting. "All right, it's Akiza versus…..Sherry? I gotta tell Yusei." He made his way to the front yard to make sure the women didn't see him and got the lead Signer on the horn.

At the Poppo Time building, Yusei was continuing to modify his runner when he heard the phone ring. He wiped the smudge off his hands and went to answer the phone.

"Team 5D's headquarters, Yusei speaking," he greeted whoever was calling.

"It's Crow," the Blackwing duelist specified. "There's something you have to see. It's…I don't know how to describe it."

"Okay then," he sighed. "Where exactly is this 'thing' taking place?"

"Do you know where Akiza's house is? 'Cause that's where I am," Crow replied.

"Don't go anywhere," Yusei said with urgency. "I'm on my way." He hung the phone back up, got his runner going, and sped out onto the street. 

Crow paced back and forth in Akiza's front yard while Yusei was navigating his way to the duel. Eventually, Crow got bored and went back to watch the match in secrecy.

"It's my turn," Akiza wheezed as she drew to hold four cards in her hand. "Now I summon Gigantic Cephalotus in attack position." A mutated and even bigger Venus flytrap sprouted out of the ground, ready to fight.

"It's feeding time, my pet!" the psychic duelist said as she pointed at Sherry's weaker monster. The mutant flytrap hobbled hurriedly at the smaller knight and hit it with its large head. Sherry stood her ground without even flinching as her score decreased to 2,850.

"And with that, I end my turn," Akiza concluded without playing another facedown card.

"She has no way to defend herself 'cause of that Chevalier's special effect," Crow thought to himself as he watched in silence.

"So you decided to go down swinging?" the French woman questioned her opponent as she drew to hold three cards. "At least your will to fight continues to burn, but that flame has to go. Chevalier, attack!" Sherry's warrior raised its sword and launched at Akiza's flytrap.

"Don't celebrate just yet, since I still have my Wall of Thorns trap," Akiza countered while her trap flipped up. "Now your Chevalier is—"

"I hate to interrupt, but my monster can negate one spell or trap each turn and destroy it," Sherry said as the armored knight raised its sword to finish off Akiza's trap and monster.

"I was hoping you'd do that," Akiza smirked as she picked a card from her hand and held it up. "Now I activate the effect of Herbicide Virus." Sherry's monster suddenly stopped and became covered in a sickly green hue.

"What did you do?" the French duelist pondered aloud.

"I can only activate this effect if my field has only one plant monster in play," Akiza explained. "If my opponent activates a monster effect that targets a spell or trap card on my field, Herbicide Virus can negate that effect until this turn is over." The sword of Chevalier stopped glowing and Akiza's trap was free to activate, automatically dispatching of Sherry's best monster.

"That's not the best part," she continued. "If the monster targeted by Herbicide Virus is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you get hit with half of that monster's attack strength as damage." Sherry felt a shock coarse through her body as her score reduced to 1,500.

"Top that," Akiza gloated with a smirk.

"I guess I'll settle for a facedown card," Sherry concluded.

_Now the duel has turned completely around. Just when it looks like Sherry is going to win, Akiza manages to take her best monster out of the game and reduce her score by over half. Stay tuned for what I'll try to make is the conclusion of the duel. Review if you so choose._


	11. Chapter 11

_Can Yusei come to a conclusion?_

Yusei pulled up behind Crow's runner just as Chevalier de Fleur was leveled by Akiza's Herbicide Virus. He hopped off and jogged up to where Crow was standing.

"What'd I miss?" he pondered aloud in between breaths. "And who's Akiza dueling?"

"See for yourself," Crow answered in a solemn tone as he backtracked so Yusei could peer in on the match at hand.

"Her opponent is…..Sherry?" the lead Signer said in shock. "How long has this thing been going on?"

"I don't know how long they've been dueling," the Blackwing duelist replied while scratching his head. "I got here after one of Akiza's monsters was destroyed. Based on the explosion that came from it, I bet that it was her Black Rose Dragon that got wiped out."

"What about Sherry?" Yusei queried.

"That's where the duel turned around," Crow added. "She had her…..Chevalier de Fleur-whatever on the field, but Akiza managed to bait her into using her monster's effect on her Wall of Thorns trap, negated the Chevalier effect with a monster in her hand, and took it out along with over 1,000 of Sherry's life points."

"Wow," Yusei simply said. He and Crow stopped the recap and turned to watch the duel.

"Looks like I'm up then," Akiza stated as she drew to hold three cards. "This is my chance to play Spore of Life (LV 3, ATK/0, and DEF/900)." Next to the giant flytrap emerged a light green spore flanked by other pollen particles.

"With my little ol' spore on the field, I can drop one Synchro monster out of my graveyard to gain 500 life points," she continued while taking her dragon card out of the slot and increasing her score to 1,100. "In exchange for boosting my life points, I can't attack this turn. So you've been spared." Sherry only nodded her head once.

"To end my turn, I play two cards facedown," Akiza concluded.

"Even in this duel, Sherry hasn't lost her focus," Yusei thought to himself. "Just like when I dueled against her."

"I'm up then," the French woman said as she drew to hold three cards. "You truly are a worthy opponent, Akiza."

"What'd you say?" Akiza wondered aloud. Yusei and Crow looked at each other, equally stunned at Sherry's comment.

"You are a worthy opponent," Sherry repeated. "You and Yusei are the two duelists I have the highest respect for. While Yusei is calm and collective when he duels, you show fire and emotion in your face." Akiza just stood there with her mouth slightly open in amazement at Sherry's compliment.

"Um….thank you, I guess," the psychic duelist stammered.

"Now back to the duel," Sherry retracted as she pulled a card from her hand. "I call in Sacred Knight Joan." A knight resembling the heralded Joan of Arc burst onto the scene.

"Now I go after your Spore," the French duelist commanded her knight as it hurdled at Akiza's monster.

"I activate the Vine of Vengeance trap," Akiza countered as her Spore was sliced. "When a plant monster I control is destroyed in battle and I take damage from the attack, this trap negates the damage and hits both of us for half of the battle damage instead." Two streams of energy shot of the ground and surrounded both duelists, bringing Akiza's score to 300 and Sherry's to 700.

"Most impressive," Sherry complimented her adversary. "Looks like it's a fight to the finish."

"What do you think, Yusei?" Crow whispered. "How do you think the duel's gonna end?"

"Let's just see how this plays out," the lead Signer attempted to diffuse. "In a duel involving the most unlikely of opponents, the tide can turn in a snap."

"My turn," Akiza stated in confidence as she now held one card in her hand. "This looks to be the final turn." Sherry only narrowed her eyes at the red-haired woman's bold statement.

"I activate Return from the Different Dimension!" the psychic duelist declared as her last trap flipped up. "By paying half of my life points, I can bring back every monster I removed from play." She squinted as her score reduced to 150 and Black Rose Dragon descended from the sky, along with the first Evil Thorn.

"Now I'll remove my Hedge Guard from play so my Rose Dragon can render your knight weak," Akiza explained as she pulled the aforementioned card out of her graveyard and Sherry's knight's attack strength went to zero real quick.

"This might be it," Crow hissed through clenched teeth.

"Black Rose Dragon, obliterate!" Akiza bellowed while her beast launched what could be the winning blow.

"I still have my Sacred Destruction trap," Sherry interjected while her trap flipped up. "By sacrificing one Scared Knight monster on my field, I can destroy one attacking monster my opponent controls and inflict 1,000 points to both players." Sherry's warrior converged into a streak of light and slashed at the dragon's neck, annihilating it, and bringing both duelists down to zero. The impact was too great for either woman to withstand and they were blown backwards from the force.

"Sherry! Akiza!" Yusei shouted as he ran to check on them, Akiza first, followed by Sherry.

"Are they all right?" Crow asked as he ran up to Yusei while he checked Sherry's pulse. "Any serious injuries?" The lead Signer kept tabs on Sherry's pulse before he could answer.

"Well, I'm not sure," Yusei answered as he stood up. "See if you can get an ambulance over here. They may have very easily suffered a concussion." Crow nodded and dialed for emergency medical help as he ran back for the street. The black-haired duelist turned his attention back toward the unconscious duo and began to pace back and forth.

"They were dueling 'cause of me," he thought to himself. "They could've gotten hurt a lot worse." His thoughts were interrupted by the moaning of Sherry. Yusei stepped over and kneeled down to see if she could speak or open her eyes at least.

"Wha….what happened? Yusei?" she breathed. "Why are you here?" Sherry cringed intensely while trying to move.

"You and Akiza couldn't hold your ground when the duel ended," the lead Signer recapped. "And you both got blown away, literally."

"Is she all right?" the French duelist asked with worry in her voice. "I'm sor….ow…." She fell back into unconsciousness from the pain sapping her body.

"Everything's going to be all right," Yusei whispered as a pair of paramedics arrived on the scene and lifted Sherry and Akiza onto a stretcher. The lead Signer watched as they were wheeled into the idling ambulance and shipped off to New Domino Comm. Hospital.

"Yusei, come on!" Crow shouted from the street on his runner. "We have to follow them!"

"Please be all right, girls," Yusei pleaded in his mind as he dashed to his runner. "Fighting over me isn't worth causing harm to yourselves."

_Now Sherry and Akiza are in the hospital because of their duel. Does one or both of them make it through? And what of Yusei? He has enough heart to show he's concerned for both of them. The next part should come in the next weekend. I have to watch Butler finish what they couldn't do last year. Keep reading and reviewing, people._


	12. Chapter 12

_Let's go to the hospital._

The ambulance halted at the entrance of the hospital and the team of paramedics wheeled Akiza and Sherry past patient check-in. Crow and Yusei left their runners at the front of the hospital and ran into to find the hopefully-uninjured women. After the two turned down a hallway, they see a pair of stretchers coming right for them. No doubt it was Sherry and Akiza. They turned around and jogged to see if the women would be all right.

"Sherry, Akiza, can you hear me?" Yusei asked in an octave louder than his normal speaking voice. "Are you two okay?"

"Sir, we can't stop now," one of the paramedics countered. "We have to get these two in E.C. now. We do not know the entire extent of damage from their duel." They were wheeled into a medical lab behind flapping doors and the intensive care light went on. Yusei stopped and sighed heavily in worry as Crow came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yusei, don't beat yourself up over this," Crow reasoned. "The duel had to have started long before either of us would have noticed. The best we can do is wait for Sherry and Akiza to come out of emergency care, all right?"

"I guess so," the lead Signer sighed as he and Crow turned to find the nearest waiting room. "I just hope they'll be fine."

* * *

They managed to find a nearby place where they could sit and hope for the best. Crow sat around for a bit until he got bored and fell asleep. He had already phoned his boss that he wouldn't be able to finish his shift for the day. Yusei continued to pace back and forth in the waiting space, wracked in guilt that he felt he was the reason for Sherry and Akiza winding up in their present condition.

Seconds became minutes. Minutes then turned into hours. After that, the time got lost and neither of the two guys remembered how long they were at the hospital. It wasn't until a pair of familiar faces showed up to greet Yusei. He looked up and recognized them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Izinski," Yusei noticed so as not to wake Crow. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were told our daughter was rushed into intensive care for injuries she might have received in a duel," the father spoke first. "We rushed right over and were able to see our daughter first since regulations allow family members to see loved ones before everyone else."

"But how'd you guys know I'd be here?" Yusei pondered in a soft tone.

"One of the paramedics said you and your friend followed Akiza all the way here," the father answered. "But they wouldn't say why she was brought here other than the duel part."

"I can tell why, but let's step outside," Yusei requested as the three of them stepped out into the hallway connected to the waiting room. "Akiza was in a duel 'cause of me."

"You forced her into a duel?" the mother asked worried.

"What? No," Yusei calmly protested. "She was fighting….how do I put this? For me." Akiza's parents each raised an eyebrow at Yusei's statement.

"This may sound farfetched to you both, but it's what's happening," the lead Signer explained. "The other woman aside Akiza in intensive care, her name is Sherry. Both of them are…..infatuated with me. And they've been trying to sway me this way and that about who I like the most. Then they decided to settle things in a duel, which ended up in a draw, and they got hurt from the last move. Crow and I followed them here, and here we are now."

"Interesting," the father mused while scratching his beard. "The two of us always thought Akiza liked you after you saved her from herself after the whole Sayer thing. But the question is: do you like her?" Yusei exhaled from his diaphragm and stopped to think.

"Well sir, I've always held your daughter in the highest regard," he waxed logically. "She's a good friend and an even better duelist. When it comes to if I _like_ her, I'm kind of conflicted on this."

"Just go with your heart," the senator theorized. "In any way, we are proud to see you're an involved part of our daughter's life. We won't hold anything against you if you go with this Sherry." The senator held out his hand and Yusei grasped it to shake in agreement. The parents strolled out of the hospital without saying anything else.

* * *

Yusei left the waiting room where Crow was still snoozing away and searched for Sherry and Akiza. He didn't go too far from the waiting room when he spied an open window to a dual patient's room and saw the sleeping duo of female duelists, each one with gauze wrapped around their heads. He didn't see anything or anyone preventing him from going inside and stealthily walked inside. First woman he sat next by bedside: Sherry. He placed one of his gloved hands on Sherry's visible hand laced on top of her chest.

"Yusei, is that you?" Sherry pondered in a soft and hushed voice. "What happened?"

"You and Akiza were transported here after the duel you two had nearly hurt you both," he recapped in the same volume. "How do you feel?"

"Aside from my head, I think I'm okay," the French woman answered as best she could.

"You and Akiza might have each suffered a concussion," Yusei hypothesized. "If you both can pass some battery tests, you two will be on the mend in no time." Before Yusei stood up to walk away, Sherry raised her free hand in protest.

"Before you go, just let me feel your ungloved hand," she pleaded. She even hinged her fingers like a claw to emphasize her request. Yusei shrugged, removed his left glove, and locked his hand with Sherry's in the same way locomotive wagons are hooked together. She gave him a smile of content and slipped back into slumber, or so he thought. The lead Signer re-gloved his left hand and silently made his way over to Akiza, where he woke her up in the same fashion for Sherry.

"Are you here to save me again, Yusei?" the psychic duelist pondered sweetly.

"You seem okay enough," he chuckled. "How do you feel?"

"My head's the only thing bothering me," Akiza answered. "It feels like the Big Ben clock jammed inside, ringing nonstop."

"You and Sherry will get out soon enough, provided you two pass some concussion tests first," Yusei reiterated. "Now try and get some rest." He sealed it with a wink and walked out to find Crow.

"Looks like it's just you and me now," Sherry broke the silence. "So who's it going to be?"

_Looks as though Sherry and Akiza will pull through. And Yusei has now told Akiza's parents about his predicament. He's nowhere close to choosing someone. For the readers, who should Yusei choose?_


	13. Chapter 13

_I apologize for the long delay. Schoolwork does have first priority._

Sherry and Akiza had little difficulty passing their post-concussion tests before going back out on the streets. All battery tests consisted of memory matching, defining certain duel scenarios, and various other aspects associated with Duel Monsters. Of course, that still didn't knock either woman's focus from their grand prize of Yusei.

They walked out, side by side of all things, without so much as turning to look at one another or even speak to each other. They strolled up to a traffic light-controlled intersection and Akiza stamped a button to activate the "walk" signal. While they waited for the light to change, Sherry was the first to break the tension.

"So…what do we do now?" the French woman asked straightforward. "Dueling is now out of the question."

"You do have a point there," Akiza admitted while watching traffic zoom by. "If our match went any longer, neither of us would still be standing."

"And what about Yusei?" Sherry brought up. "He has yet to actually make a decision. I know he's not like most men, where they just go with the prettiest girl in the room. Has he even had a love interest in his life before?"

"Well, if he has, he's certainly not telling us," Akiza added as the "walk" signal clicked on and the two strolled to the other side.

"There's that Crow guy who followed us to the hospital," Sherry theorized aloud. "Maybe he can tell us if there were any other girls in Yusei's life."

"Good idea," the psychic duelist agreed. "We just have to find him."

* * *

The two women perused the city streets, trying to find Crow or at least his runner. Akiza had some knowledge of his work schedule and was hoping she wasn't off the mark on her assumption. When they turned another corner, they saw the Blackwing duelist sitting at a table outside an ice-cream stand, licking a vanilla ice cream cone.

"That was easy," Sherry commented as the women sauntered up to the former thief.

"Sherry, Akiza, what brings you here?" Crow greeted them upbeat. "You two are looking well after your duel and concussions. What can I do you for?"

"We're here to ask you something about Yusei," Akiza requested as the women took a seat.

"Yusei, huh?" he repeated as he licked the scoop of ice cream in his hand. "What do you need to know?"

"We want to know if Yusei's had previous girls in his life and if that has any bearing on his decision between Akiza and me," Sherry spelled out.

"Wow, that's really sugarcoating it," Crow answered. "There's only one instance that I know of in the time that Yusei and I have known each other."

"We'll take whatever we can get," the French woman hastily said. "What was the girl's name?"

"You two are way off already," he chuckled while shaking his head. "It wasn't a girl; rather, it was a woman, a little over _twice_ his age at the time. This was when he was 16 and working with Jack, Kalin, and I in the Enforcers." Sherry and Akiza were amazed at what they heard and had to hear more.

"Yep, kind of like that movie, _White Palace_," the Blackwing duelist compared as he took another lick of vanilla.

"Would you mind….telling us what happened?" Akiza inquired.

"All right, just don't bring it up with Yusei. He's not comfortable discussing it yet," Crow disclaimed. "Back when the guys and I were the Enforcers in the former Satellite, each of us were charged with a task whenever we weren't warding off duel gangs. Jack was the muscle: taking on any rogue duelists that threatened to sabotage our mission. Kalin was the brain: always coming up with different strategies for fighting the duel gangs. I kept watch over any kids that came to us looking for protection. Yusei was the labor: our operation didn't come cheap and he was the one willing to find odd jobs to make money."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sherry voiced impatiently while slamming her fist on the table.

"I'm getting there," Crow retorted. "Anyway, it was a slow day when it all started: not much in the way of action or excitement. Someone knocked on the door of our headquarters, looking to make use of Yusei's services. It was a woman by the name of Bianca and she was some other kind of...beautiful. We all thought that there weren't any girls or women left in the Satellite at the time, but we were wrong."

"What did she look like? And what did she need Yusei for?" Akiza asked attentively.

"Hair as black as outer space, radiant skin with a firm tan color, a perfect _hourglass_ figure, and legs that stretched to Timbuktu," the Blackwing duelist described in detail. "Let me tell you, I still don't know how she remained in the Satellite back then."

"What are you talking about?" Sherry pondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, a New Domino by-law was passed at the time to save any girls or women from the criminals that resided in the Satellite and re-introduce them to a better society," Crow recounted. "Why Bianca was left behind is beyond me."

"Tell us more," Akiza requested eagerly. "What does she have to do with Yusei?"

"Originally, Bianca needed a set of hands to fix up her house after being vandalized by an unknown duel gang," the former thief continued. "Yusei was the only one out of all of us who knew how to use his hands for non-violent use. So, on days when there weren't duel gangs looking for a fight, Yusei went to Bianca's place and spruced up what he could."

"What happened after that?" Sherry spoke to find out.

"That's open to interpretation," Crow answered. "But here's what Kalin, Jack, and I thought happened: on days when Yusei didn't come home with payment, he instead came back with ruffled hair, strange sweaty smell, and wrinkled clothes. We think that whenever Bianca couldn't pay him for fixing her place up, she "got" with Yusei and used that to supplement the payments."

"Whoa," the two women said astounded.

"Yeah, whoa," he repeated as emphasis in the story. "Then the action of fighting duel gangs began to pick up. Yusei didn't see much of Bianca after that. Then Kalin went crazy fighting Sector Security, got arrested, and...you know the rest."

"So is that why Yusei's so hesitant to make a decision?" Akiza wondered aloud. "He doesn't want be a boy-toy again?"

"That's what I think," Crow hypothesized with a lick of ice cream. "I don't think he's experienced true love yet and he's afraid what you two are concocting will only bring back those memories of Bianca." He took one more lick of his vanilla cone and consumed it, cone and all, in one bite.

"Nice talking with you two," he complimented. "But I gotta get back to work." The guy hopped on his runner and sped down the street and out of sight, leaving a pensive Sherry and Akiza in his wake. Are their efforts in vain to arouse Yusei or do they have to break the grip of Bianca on his mind first?

_I am sorry for not getting this up sooner, but the ravages of school have to be dealt with first. Hopefully this part was worth the long wait. As for the name, "Bianca," I just went back to the 3__rd__ Spyro game. If there are things I should try in future parts of the story, put 'em in the reviews. Keep reading. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Hopefully the last part served you all well._

After talking with Crow, Sherry and Akiza went off in different directions, wondering what to do next, if anything. Now that they knew that Yusei "paid a visit to Wisteria Lane" while living in the Satellite, would he be willing to share anything that the ladies didn't already hear from the Blackwing duelist? Akiza decided to find out first.

* * *

On this particular day, the sky overhead was not dotted with clouds, just a solid blue color. Akiza was right outside Yusei's workshop hoping he would be clear with her on his time with Bianca.

"Here goes everything," she said to herself as she knocked on the front door, hoping that someone would answer. Not more than thirty seconds later, the door creaked open and Yusei appeared before the psychic duelist in his normal attire, minus the blue windbreaker.

"Akiza, what brings you by?" the lead Signer inquired of his female counterpart.

"Um….I was just passing through and I'd thought come by for a spell," she disguised as a lie. Yusei pulled the door open for Akiza to walk through. As the door was being closed, she took a deep breath and readied herself.

"I believe I know why you're hesitant to make a decision," Akiza announced as she watched Yusei walk down the ramp to the workshop floor.

"Do you?" he countered coolly. "Then tell me."

"Crow told Sherry and me about Bianca," she answered back. Yusei instantly felt his muscles tense upon hearing that name. His fingers slightly twitched and beads of sweat started dripping down the back of his neck. After he started to hyperventilate, Akiza zipped over to his side and tried her best to calm him down.

"It's all right, it's all right," the psychic duelist uttered calmly as she patted his chest. "It's just me here. I want to help." The rapid breathing gradually slowed to a runner's breathing rate after a race. She guided Yusei to the couch that was kept in the workshop and helped him to lie down. Akiza sat next to where Yusei's head was placed and looked down at him.

"Take all the time you need," she told him. "You've helped me so many times since we met, Yusei. Now it's my turn to return the favor. So whenever you want to talk, I'll be right here." He looked up like a defenseless animal at Akiza and saw her nod once.

"Thank you," he huffed verbally. "Just let me think this through." His eyelids slowly descended to cover his cobalt blue eyes. While Yusei was napping to gather his thoughts, Akiza threaded her fingers through his hair to help soothe him. She wanted the best for him, and if she could even be that missing love link, all the more better.

* * *

After about 45 minutes, Yusei awoke to see Akiza still gently massaging his hair. When their eyes met, he breathed out slowly.

"I think I'm ready now," he slowly spoke to break the silence.

"That's good, that's good," Akiza praised him as he sat up next to her. "Just tell me everything you're comfortable saying. What happened when Bianca came to you and the Enforcers?"

"Well, as I'm sure Crow told you, Bianca needed someone to help with her home and I was the unofficial fixer-upper of our team," Yusei recapped. "She was one of the few people in the Satellite that had money, not a lot, but enough to get by."

"Go on," Akiza requested.

"In those days, before I was able to build runners and duel boards from scratch, I built and repaired a lot of things found in the average home: doors, furniture, you name it," he elaborated. "And Bianca was just looking for someone to fix things like that, so she came to me."

"How long was she able to pay you before resorting to…other methods?" she asked directly.

"It was after the third call that something was amiss," Yusei sighed. "The first few times, I would just walk in and get to work while Bianca was somewhere else in the house. I would do my job for the day and she'd pay me. This time, however, when I walked inside, she had her back against the wall in a beguiling fashion."

"What'd you do?" Akiza pondered aloud.

"I walked past her like I didn't notice anything and went to work on the kitchen," the lead Signer answered. "But that was just the tip of the iceberg."

"Tell me," Akiza asked, eager to know the rest of the story.

"If I remember right, it was a hot day in the Satellite at that time and Bianca handed me lemonade so I could stay hydrated, but that wasn't her intent," Yusei continued. "The drink was laced with something that took away my free will. Even though I had full comprehension of what was happening, I couldn't really fight her."

"What exactly transpired between you two?" the psychic duelist quizzed her friend.

"She had me handcuffed and chained to a wall," he explained. "She made us 'do it' standing up and anytime I showed any resistance, Bianca would inject more of that stuff in me."

"I would think that other guys would totally jump at the chance to get with an older woman," Akiza relayed. "But you were actively trying to get out of that."

"She had made me her prisoner," Yusei added. "Anyway, whenever she was done with me, she did something to wipe my memory clean of the hours I was there. She shuffled me out the door. Anytime she had 'cravings,' I was her victim."

"And then when Kalin decided that the Enforcers should fight Sector Security, you had no time to see Bianca anymore," Akiza concluded the story. Yusei nodded yes to confirm the ending.

"That must have been rough for you," she stated with concern in her voice.

"That was then, and I'm thankful to have a friendlier female influence in my life like you," Yusei endeared to Akiza. "I'm not sure where things would've gone had we never crossed paths." Akiza felt her weight lighten to feather-like and placed her hand atop Yusei's.

"You helped to open my world up and I'll always remember that," she spoke from the heart. "As long we're in each other's lives, I am perfectly okay with that. If my influence can become more to you, I would welcome that with open arms. But I also understand that you're unsure of whom you really do like, but we'll always have that bond between us regardless." The pair engaged in a hug to seal the deal and Akiza walked outside so Yusei could get back to work. As she came back up to the courtyard, Akiza saw Sherry standing in front of her, adorned in a ruby red dress that gave "the illusion of nudity."

"Sherry, what're you doing here and what's with the dress?" the psychic duelist questioned.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," the French woman replied cleverly. "Yusei's not the only one who might have a deep interest in you." Before Akiza could even raise her eyebrows, Sherry reached out and abruptly kissed Akiza in a different fashion from before. The psychic duelist felt apprehensive at first but fell into it almost immediately. She cupped the back of Sherry's head in her hands as the embrace continued. When it was over, Sherry pulled away, still in Akiza's grasp, and silently made the "shush" motion with her mouth and index finger. The French woman weaseled out Akiza's embrace and slipped away.

_How many twists can I throw into this story? Hopefully you're all enjoying it. While I have the chance, what's the overall impression on ZEXAL thus far? The way I see it, Yuma has Jaden's enthusiasm for dueling but lacks skill comparable to Yusei or Yugi. Well, I should wrap this up. Review if you so choose and keep reading. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Let's see where this goes with my free time._

The sun jostled upwards in the sky on a new day in New Domino. The rays of light beamed through the window of a certain female psychic duelist, unlocking her eyes from a night of sleep. She rolled out of bed and looked at her reflection in a nearby mirror.

"Nothing out of the ordinary here," Akiza thought to herself as she analyzed her facial features. Ever since that kiss Sherry laid on her the day before, Akiza's mind has been racing a mile a minute. With all these events happening as they were, she wasn't sure what to make sense of at that point. The only thing Akiza could work with was the shady revelation of Yusei's past.

* * *

While at Sherry's apartment, she had woken up at the crack of dawn. Her ever faithful servant, Elsworth, was normally the first one up between them. He walked out of his quarters to find the French woman sitting in the kitchen, sipping from a cup of tea.

"M' lady, you're up awfully early," the servant said in a surprised tone. "Why?"

"Just a restless mind, I guess," Sherry answered back calmly between sips. "First off, I'm still wondering if it's really worth it going after Yusei. I mean, considering how we was 'used' by that….witch, it's a wonder how he has Team 5D's as his friends. Plus, there's that Akiza character. She's also vying for Yusei's attention. If she showed enough determination to get a duel runner operator's license, she's definitely showing that same savvy against me. And there's something about here that seems…..beguiling that I can't quite put my finger on." Sherry raised the teacup to her lips, took a small sip, and set it back on the saucer in her hands.

"Well madam, all I can say is: follow your heart," Elsworth simply refuted. The butler quickly donned his trademark tuxedo and stood by, ready to receive orders if necessary.

* * *

The sun had been in the sky for a few hours as Yusei resumed to his role of mechanic for the preparation of the WRGP. On most days, he would be the most focused and disciplined of all turbo duelists, only focused on the task at hand. This day, however, was different. His mind was still stuck on the memories of Bianca that he shared with Akiza previously. The fact that his mind was somewhere else caused him to drop his toolbox and make a loud and clattering mess.

"Shoot," the lead Signer grumbled as he bent down on his knees to start cleaning up. "I just hope that—" His verbal thought was cut short by a loud, thunderous step.

"All right, what's the big idea rudely waking me up?" a booming and arrogant voice asked for the world to hear. "Nobody, I repeat, NOBODY interrupts the slumber of Jack Atlas!" The former champ stomped to the overseeing staircase to see Yusei cleaning his latest blunder.

"So it's _you_ who woke me up," he concluded while staring his childhood friend down with one eye. "Where's the idiot?"

"I assume you're referring to Crow," the lead Signer hypothesized as he continued gathering tools up and tossing them into his toolbox. "He went in early to his job."

"Never mind that," Jack waved off as he stomped down to Yusei. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," the leader of Team 5D's said passively. Immediately, Jack snorted and lifted Yusei up off the ground by his collar, causing him to drop a wrench.

"You know full bloody well what I'm talking about," Jack bellowed in Yusei's ear. "Look at yourself. You're a nervous wreck, and you don't normally drop your tools on the floor." He tried his best to avoid looking at Jack in the eye. That was obviously a bad idea as Jack took offense and shook Yusei like a cocktail shaker.

"Fess up! What's going on?" Atlas yelled again. Yusei's eyes spun around inside his skull like a slot machine. Jack released his grip and Yusei fell to Earth on a bed of scattered manual and electric tools.

"All right, all right," he said quickly to get Jack to stop. "I'm kind of…..caught in the middle of something, if you catch my drift." Yusei closed his eyes and waited for Jack's next violent outburst.

"What does that even mean?" the former champ parried verbally. "Unless you tell me everything, I can't back you up." Jack crossed his arms and began tapping his foot impatiently.

"It's Sherry and Akiza," the lead Signer blurted out. "They're both…interested in me. And I don't know what to do."

"Just go with the one you like the most," Atlas said right to the point. "It shouldn't be that hard."

"It is that hard," Yusei retorted. "On one hand, Akiza and I are sort of joined at the hip being Signers and all and having a history between us since meeting at the Fortune Cup. On the other hand, Sherry and I seemed to click in sync when she challenged to that duel after I was kidnapped."

"You, sir, are an idiot," Jack said in a commanding but annoyed tone. "The longer this keeps getting dragged out, the more difficult the decision will be. Just pick someone already. If it was me, I wouldn't really care whose feelings I hurt."

"Have you no heart?" the black-haired duelist pleaded as he finished gathering his tools together.

"My heart is solely devoted to winning," the blonde responded heroically. "Just think of your love triangle like that: how will you handle this so that you and Sherry or Akiza 'win' in the end?" Yusei could only shrug at his friend's comparison.

"Pathetic," the former champ scoffed as he kicked Yusei in the knee while he was just standing up. Jack strolled up the ramp and out the door to indulge in his coffee fixation.

"That hurt," the lead Signer seethed in pain while rubbing his knee. Whenever Jack hit someone, it really hurt. He didn't really notice the door open and Sherry walking inside.

"That was a spirited conversation you had with Jack there," the French woman stated as Yusei did a 180 degree turnaround on her. "Riveting, to say the least."

"Where'd you come from?" the lead Signer asked between breaths. "And how long have you been standing there?"

"That doesn't really matter at this point," Sherry diverted. "We should probably do something about your knee."

"Yeah," Yusei moaned in agony. "Check the freezer. There should be a gel pack in there." Sherry nodded and dashed upstairs to get he needed. Soon after, she returned with a gel pack in one hand and a roll of gauze in the other. Yusei held out the leg he had his knee kicked on and Sherry secured the ice pack to it with the gauze.

"Thanks a million Sherry," the lead Signer said gratefully.

"All in a day's work," the French woman replied. "Have you given any more thought as to who you like?"

"I'm still not sure," Yusei sighed. "I'm not much closer to making a decision than I was when this all started."

"Well, I can only tell you what Elsworth told me: follow your heart," Sherry summarized. "If you like Akiza more, that's fine. If you like me more, even better."

"I got that. Thanks Sherry," the lead Signer said as she walked out the front door.

_That's all I got for this part. I'm sorry this took a while to get done, but I just got done my first year at IUPUI. I still don't know how much emotion I can wring out of this story. What say you all? And for all you Apple users, be sure you read the user agreements whenever you get iTunes updated, all right? Don't end up like Kyle. Keep reading and offer suggestions if you have any._


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm trying so hard to give this story an appropriate ending but can't think of one._

"That Yusei, how dense is he?" Jack pondered mentally as he slurped down cup after cup of his favorite drink. "It's not like he has a legion of women who want to be with him, but he's definitely treating this thing like he has one." Right as Atlas was about to slam his fist down, commanding to get a refill, the waitress that always keeps his fix satisfied came around to top his cup off. Right in the middle of his next sip, Crow wheeled up on his ride and saw him indulging in his guilty pleasure yet again.

"It figures I would find you here," the once-thief announced to get Jack's attention as he removed his helmet and strolled over to him. "But I'm not really concerned about this. I'm more concerned about—"

"If you're referring to Yusei, I literally beat the answer out of him," Atlas spoke quickly to stop Crow in his tracks. "When you get down to it, it's kinda pathetic." He took another sip for effect as Crow stood there dumbstruck.

"You beat him up?" the Blackwing duelist quizzed Jack aloud.

"Not too badly," the former champ refuted. "Just enough to learn what was going on."

"Moving on, what do you think we should do to help our friend?" Crow asked with concern in his voice.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Jack shot back verbally. "This is something Yusei has to figure out for himself. If he still hasn't gotten over that thing with Bianca, then I don't know what to say."

"You make a solid argument," Crow answered back. "Still, there has to be something we can—hey look, it's Akiza." Jack looked up mid-slurp to see Akiza walking inside the workshop.

"What do you think she's up to?" Atlas questioned as he finished his current sip of coffee.

* * *

As Yusei tried to while away the time by continuing the pursuit of a perfect engine design, he heard a knock at the front door. Once his hands were grime and muck-free, he jogged up to answer it. Not surprisingly, he came across Akiza standing there. She wasn't in her normal attire or even her suit usually reserved for turbo duels. Rather, Yusei saw that Akiza was decked in a light yellow summer dress with dark maroon spandex.

"Akiza, what brings you by?" the lead Signer asked of his female counterpart as she walked inside.

"I just thought I'd come by and say hi," she responded back while noticing Yusei's injury. "What happened to your knee, by the way? It's not broken, is it?"

"No, no, no," he waved off with a humorous chuckle. "Jack decided to kick my knee before he left not too long ago." She bent down to see how sore it was by poking right at the iced and bandaged knee. With one poke of her long fingers, Akiza instantly heard Yusei cringe aloud and squeeze his fist.

"I assume it doesn't hurt?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"That's what I think," Yusei seethed trying not to scream in pain. Akiza looked at him trying to keep his composure and tried not to snicker.

"Come on now, Yusei," Akiza uttered between laughs. "If you're hurt, just say so. I'm more than willing to help you."

"Are you sure? I mean, I've gone through worse injuries," he attempted to stabilize the situation.

"This isn't one of those things you can fix by reciting the State Farm jingle," the scarlet-haired woman answered back. "Injuries don't always heal up 100%. The pain may go away, but it can build back up and strike you down."

"All right, you got me," the black-haired duelist sighed defeated. "What should we do?"

"First thing we do is take away whatever is scratching at the chalkboard inside your mind," Akiza instructed as she gathered whatever tools were within reach and returned them to Yusei's toolbox. "Not let me see you walk." First he took one step with his uninjured leg (the left), then the actual injured leg. When Yusei stepped down on his right leg, he could feel those cold streams of pain surging through him.

"You are definitely hurt," the psychic duelist concluded as she zipped over to her savior's side to help hold him upright. "But I've got you." Yusei held his right leg off the ground while standing on his left as Akiza guided him to the bathroom.

"What are we doing?" the lead Signer wondered.

"I'm helping you. What does it look like?" Akiza retorted back calmly. "I know in my heart of hearts you wouldn't hesitate to help me or anyone else." She nudged the door open with her foot and helped him sit down on the edge of the tub.

"This is how my parents treated me as a child whenever I had sore joints," the psychic duelist explained as Yusei removed his boots and rolled his jean legs (the right one above knee high) so that they wouldn't get wet. "What they would do is fill the tub with warm water and I would stick my feet in, hoping whatever heat would travel to the joint(s) in need of relief. For you, I'm going to try to speed it up by covering your knee with a heated washcloth." Akiza turned the faucet past halfway on the spigot where the water would be definitely warm but also teetering towards hot. Yusei stuck his feet into ½ inch deep water and felt the stress melt out of him.

"Akiza, you are a lifesaver," the black-haired duelist complimented as she dipped a washcloth into the water and secured it on his knee.

"So I've been told," she thanked him while smoothing the moistened fabric out and taking a seat on the closed toilet. "But that really applies to you."

"What do you mean?" Yusei questioned aloud.

"I'm trying to say this from the bottom of my heart," Akiza breathed. "Between what you said to me at the Fortune Cup, reuniting me with my parents, breaking Sayer's hold on me during my duel with Misty, constructing my runner, and even teaching me to be a turbo duelist, I'm not sure if there's anything I can do that can top that."

"You're helping me now. That's something," Yusei added.

"Maybe, but taking into account the influence you've had on me, you basically steered my life to a more productive and emotionally satisfying path," she theorized. "I can tell your life is going to be filled with opportunities in the future. I hope I can be a part of that. But you have control over what happens for you."

"Akiza, I—" Yusei tried to say before being silenced by Akiza's fingers.

"Don't say anything," she said in an imperative tone. "Actions speak louder than words, like this." She grabbed his collar, pulled him close, and laid her lips over Yusei's in an affirmative burst of emotion and passion. The kiss seemed to make time drip by like it was coming out of that faucet.

"Now let's get you feeling better," Akiza said in a cheerful tone while pulling the plug on the drain and replenishing the tub with warmer water, plus reheating the washcloth.

"What in the world am I going to do?" Yusei thought to himself.

_I realize 3 weeks is a while to see something new, but I have other priorities first. Hopefully this part was worth the wait. If it wasn't, vent your frustration like Chicago will when the Bulls lose the Eastern Conference Finals to Miami. On a side note, has anyone realized that Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL managed to incorporate similar elements from the other three series together? Anyway, review if you wish and also check out my now-updated crossover, "Universe Hopping."_


	17. Chapter 17

_Note to self: update either on Friday or weekends._

One day had passed over after Yusei was relieved of his singeing knee pain, due to the unintentional combined efforts of Sherry and Akiza. Why say anything about it? This way, Yusei had a situation where the two women could be useful to him and probably state their case to him. Plus, there was a lesson to be learned from his endeavor: do not make Jack mad.

* * *

On this day, the lead Signer had arose not long after the sun came up because he was like that. While he was watching a story on SportsCenter about the 2011 rematch of the Heat/Mavericks series from five years ago, a knock was tapping at the front door.

"Who could that be this early in the morning?" the lead Signer mumbled indecipherably as he swiveled up the ramp to answer the door. With a mouse-like creak, Yusei saw none other than Sherry standing before him.

"_Bonjour_, _Monsieur_ Fudo," the French woman greeted in her native language.

"Sherry," he stammered in response. "What…what brings you by?"

"I was out on my morning run and I might as well see how your knee has progressed since yesterday," she explained while stepping inside the workshop. "Can you show me?" The lead Signer nodded once and pulled up on his right jean leg to reveal a light grayish-purple color where Jack's foot may have landed.

"There's a faint sting whenever I step down on this leg, but it doesn't bother me much," Yusei recounted.

"You seem to handle adversities quite well," Sherry added as a compliment. "But I guess that's to be expected from a former resident of the Satellite."

"Well, that's part of the human spirit," the black-haired duelist spelled out. "People have to be able to respond in times of hardship, no matter how long. The fact that I've had to scrounge by in my Satellite days has engraved, so to speak, a reflex that acts whenever I need it."

"You are a wonder," the blonde woman said with a wink.

"I don't get you, Sherry," Yusei jabbed aloud. "You're cunning, determined, or caring. What gives?"

"I'm a woman of mystery and intrigue," the French duelist retorted. "That's what comes with bring from France. I've told you before about how I've moved throughout the world and never found a stable love interest."

"But why are you jousting with Akiza over me? What do I mean to you?" the leader of Team 5D's queried.

"Two words: yin and yang," Sherry summarized while Yusei switched off the television. "I've been on the lookout for someone that can understand my thirst for adventure and danger. You've had that in your life. Which actually brings me to the other reason I came to see you."

"Do tell," Sherry's "yang" counterpart requested.

"How would you feel about accompanying me on a hike?" the French woman inquired.

"I'm not entirely sure if I want to," he answered trying to look away. "It's just…" His thought was cut short by Sherry rubbing up next to his body.

"I implore you to reconsider," she purred convincingly while tracing her index finger up and down Yusei's chest. "It's not as fun with just one person." The lead Signer tried his best to avoid eye contact with her, but she turned his vision back to meet hers and overlapped her mouth on his. Try as he might, Yusei could feel his body become lighter than air with Sherry's taste digging into his mouth. When the embrace lifted, Sherry's gaze dug into him.

"When you put it that way, I guess I can't refuse," Yusei answered in a daze.

"_Magnifique,_" she exclaimed. "I'll come back in an hour or so. _Vous voir alors_." She jogged up and out the door, leaving Yusei to wonder what just happened.

* * *

When the clock struck past a quarter past nine in the morning, Crow had already left for his job and Jack was still asleep. Meanwhile, Yusei had just finished loading his backpack with foodstuff and other items that may be needed. Right as he zipped it shut, the door opened and Sherry sauntered through, wearing a ragged and loose white t-shirt that showed her toned midsection and low cut jean shorts.

"_Prêts_?" she inquired in French again.

"Uh…_oui_?" Yusei tried to answer back in Sherry's language as he put the backpack on his back and strolled up to her.

"Perfect," Sherry added as a compliment. "Perhaps I should teach you French sometime."

"I'd like that," Yusei agreed as they walked out to the courtyard. "Being bilingual wouldn't hurt."

* * *

The pair managed to find a route that led to a hilly forest outside of New Domino. All the while that they were traversing the hummocky beaten paths, Sherry tried to flirt with Yusei by shaking her "tail feathers" whenever she was in front of him.

"Come on Yusei, try to keep up," the French woman commanded in a teasing tone. "Don't make me come back there."

"You're saying that to someone who's more used to pressing his feet on brake pedals than rocks," the lead Signer tried to remind his compatriot.

"I know," she giggled. "I just want to see how you work outside your element." Yusei shook his head at her remark and willed himself forward.

"Is there a place we can stop at to catch our breath or something?" the black-haired duelist wondered between heaves of air.

"Well, it suddenly feels cooler and I can hear rushing water," Sherry surmised while holding her hand up to her ear. "So there must be a….yes, I can see it."

"See what?" Yusei questioned aloud almost breathless as he caught up to Sherry.

"We have ourselves a waterfall," the blonde duelist pointed out. "And the best part is we're the only two here, so we have it all to ourselves." She hopped down the embankment and stopped short of the water. As Yusei trekked down to meet her, Sherry proceeded to remove her shirt to reveal a blue and green streaked sports bra. He stopped as soon as he saw her sculpted figure jump into the refreshing water.

"Come on in, the water's crisp and cooling," she sang while shaking her lightly wet hair.

"I guess all that working out does more than sharpen her mind," Yusei thought to himself as he sat on the ground and watched her cool down.

"If you like what you see, then you should love this," Sherry harmonized trying to splash Yusei.

"Just let me catch my breath first," the lead Signer requested first as he continued to watch.

_I believe I'll stop here for now. If this story can crack over 80 reviews, then I'll add the next part. By the way, if anyone knows how to speak French, could you tell me (in a review) if my use of French in this part was correct in every aspect? Thanks a bunch and keep reading. Plus, go make this summer one to remember._


	18. Chapter 18

_Let's see if I can end May on a good note for you all._

While Yusei sat on the riverbank and guzzled down a Vitamin Water, Sherry continued to lap water onto her worn muscles. The lead Signer paused for a brief moment as he watched the airborne water droplets forge a miniature rainbow. He decided then and there to try an impersonation from an internet clip he once saw involving a well-known rainbow.

"Hey Sherry, ever heard of the double rainbow?" the black-haired duelist quizzed verbally.

"I believe I have," she answered back while wiping her bangs from her face. "_Pourquoi?_" Yusei held his left hand to his throat and tugged on it a few times, hoping he might loosen it and cleared it vocally as well.

"Check it out," he said in a cheesy and enthusiastic hiker/hippie voice. "Floating rainbow there. And there. And there." The French woman stood, shaking her head at Yusei's joke.

"Impersonations are not your strong suit," she countered coolly. "Not one bit."

"I see your point," the dragon-head bearer admitted. "There were so many imitations I couldn't get right. If memory serves me correctly, the best one I could do was that strange and fast-talking disclaimer voice in TV ads."

"Like for sweepstakes or medical remedies?" Sherry asked.

"Yep," Yusei shot back quickly. "It was only 'cause I could mirror the voice and speech sound very closely."

"That's usually the voice that makes the cure sound worse than the ailment," the blonde duelist chuckled while flinging her hair behind her head. "Or the one that limits winning a grand prize."

"It sounds ridiculous, I know," Yusei admitted again. "But, oh well."

"Do you feel like coming in now?" she inquired of him. "One thing though: no voice alterations or anything like that. I like your normal voice, anyway."

"You got it," the lead Signer agreed as he kicked his boots off and removed his black jeans to reveal workout shorts of the same color. Not even one foot in the cool water and Sherry had already splashed the guy.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Sherry announced with a mischievous smirk. "I present Yusei Fudo, splashed."

"Hilarious," he breathed, wiping the wet hair off his forehead. "Let's see if you melt." The dragon-head bearer swiped his hand across the water's surface, creating a wave that flew up and hit its target square-on.

"Oh no," the French woman teased. "I'm melting. Mel-ting…." In the spirit of things, Sherry even bent down in the water to make it look like she was melting. When her head was submerged, Yusei reached down and pulled her up, hoping to end their shtick about the Wicked Witch.

"Are we done?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Sherry looked at their joined hands and pulled to be closer to Yusei.

"Not yet," she sang in his ear. "What about the waterfall? Haven't you always wondered what lies behind?" The lead Signer turned his head to look at the waterfall, and right as he did, Sherry planted her lips on his temple. After she pulled away, Yusei traced around where her lips met his skin with his right index finger.

"You got me," he sighed. "Let's go." The blonde duelist grabbed Yusei's hand with both of her hands and sloshed their way behind the waterfall. As they made their way, the lead Signer shielded his eyes with his free hand.

"Here we are," Sherry sang. "Completely concealed."

"Weren't we already conceal—" Yusei tried to voice before the French woman covered his mouth with hers. His mind was already at ease, so he didn't even resist. The leader of Team 5D's was pushed up against the water smoothed rock wall as Sherry tried to claim him again. The two stayed that way as water drip-dropped over them. When she figured that her skin might prune, she grabbed hold of Yusei and they made it back to their hiking gear.

* * *

The pair stood by in silence watching the waterfall, waiting for the air to dry them off. When a slight breeze wafted by, Yusei could've cared less, but Sherry became stricken by the shivers.

"You all right?" the lead Signer noticed.

"I'm perfectly fine," the French woman chattered through her shaking teeth. Obviously, she wasn't. Yusei picked up on this, hobbled over to his backpack, pulled out a large towel, and tossed it over to his shivering companion.

"_Merci,_" she thanked in French while wrapping the towel around her shoulders. "But don't you feel the chill?"

"This is nothing," Yusei disclaimed. "Ever heard of the phrase 'trial by fire'? Well, I've been toughened by trials of cold in the Satellite."

"You don't say," Sherry thought aloud as she dried herself off.

"Well, as a kid, whenever it got cold outside, I built up a tolerance for whenever it got too cold outside," he explained, flicking the leftover the water off of his skin. "Survival of the fittest, one might say." Sherry in agreement after vigorously running the towel over her blonde hair.

"I can't disagree with you there," she added, now just about dry."Do you need this back?"

"Hang onto it," he answered back, holding up his hand to say stop. "The wind might kick up again."

"Let's get moving then," the French woman requested. "A hike's not a hike without getting a sunset view." The two donned their gear upon their backs and set off.

* * *

While the sun moved across the sky and down into the horizon, Sherry and Yusei journeyed up and down the treachery footpaths, careful not to trip over anything. Should one of them get hurt way out in that forest, it would be a long walk to the nearest road. Eventually, they made it to a spot that looked over the entire the cityscape.

"_Regardez!_" the blonde duelist exclaimed, stepping up first to behold the grand view.

"What is it?" Yusei wondered, catching up to his waiting female cohort. He, too, came to behold all of New Domino: the city environment to the left, the former Satellite to the right, and noodles of roads and duel lanes across the expanse of water.

"Something else, I tell you," the lead Signer said in a hushed tone. After exhaling, he felt Sherry lean her head against his shoulder and gently ran his hand over it, petting her. Beams of sherbet-orange light eclipsed through the buildings off in the distance and dried off whatever water still on them.

"Almost there," Sherry thought mentally. "Almost."

_I'll put the brakes on for now. Once again, if someone could verify my French usage in this part, I'd appreciate it. As for what happens next, what do you all think should happen? Does Sherry put the bow on her time with Yusei or should Akiza tear it off? Keep reading and reviewing. More reviews equal a greater chance of faster updating._


	19. Chapter 19

_I had to step away from this for a bit._

"Magnificent view, wouldn't you say?" Sherry chirped as she and Yusei watched the sun descend in the sky. "What do you think it means?"

"What does what mean?" Yusei mirrored back to her.

"The sunset," the French woman clarified. "Does it hold any significance to you?"

"Well, the way I see it may not seem like much but it's what I believe," the dragon-head bearer waxed. "If there's a sunset, then there's a sunrise to follow."

"You got that right," Sherry agreed, still keeping her head perched on Yusei's shoulder. They stood in silence for a few minutes, only letting the mountain winds do the talking. Feeling frisky, of all things, Sherry even ran her hands up and down and left to right on Yusei's back, right under his muscle shirt.

"Don't stop," Yusei mumbled as he felt trails of goose-bumps emerge wherever Sherry's fingers touched. "It feels good." She took this a good sign and went on running her fingers around his back.

"She found the sweet spot," the black-haired duelist thought to himself. The goose-bump thing played out for a short while until the two decided to get back down to the bottom.

* * *

They made it back to Sherry's car and navigated the tangles of roads and cars back to the workshop.

"I had a nice time today," Yusei told her as they sat idle in front of the Poppo Time building. "I guess I'll be seeing you later." As he pulled on the latch and pushed the door open, ready to step out, Sherry stopped him by pulling on his jacket.

"Don't go yet," she told him. "I need you."

"What do you need me f—" Yusei's sentence was cut short by Sherry plugging her mouth over his, slowly mixing her breath with his and vice-versa. It played like that until the French woman had her fix.

"Much better," Sherry breathed, feeling relieved. "_Au revoir,_ _Monsieur _Fudo." She sealed her goodbye with a wink; Yusei stepped out with his gear, and watched her speed away.

"How old is Sherry, by the way?" the lead Signer questioned in his mind as he opened the front door and stepped inside.

"So you've come back," a familiar voice echoed in Yusei's ear. "Pitch any woo with Sherry?"

"Maybe I did or maybe I didn't, Crow," the lead Signer countered. "Why is that important to you?"

"Because I know you, my friend," the Blackwing duelist referenced. "I know you really want to find that special someone, but you can't drag this back and forth thing between Sherry and Akiza much longer. They might come to the conclusion that you're not ready for love and start looking elsewhere."

"I see your point," Yusei sided as he punched the wall behind him. "I just don't know what to do."

"Tell 'em how you feel," Crow suggested, patting his friend on the back. "Any other guy would do anything to have two attractive women fight over him. I'm no exception myself. Jack, I'm not sure about. But do what you gotta do."

"Very well," the dragon-head bearer concluded. "I'll try to put this to rest." With that comment, Crow swiftly whacked him across his head.

"What was that for?" the lead Signer grunted in pain, quickly rubbing the spot on his head where the once thief hit him.

"Don't you watch _Star Wars_?" Crow spouted. "_Episode V _gave us one of the greatest motivational quotes of all time, uttered by the wise and powerful Yoda: do or do not, there is no try. You either do something to put this competition thing to rest or do nothing at all."

"That makes a load of sense," Yusei commented in agreement. "And you're right."

"Maybe I'm always right," the Blackwing duelist boasted. "Luke was able to bring Vader over to the good side of the Force, and I'm sure you can find a solution that will benefit you, Sherry, and Akiza equally."

"Anymore movie references?" Yusei questioned his friend after setting his gear down.

"Not that I can think of," Crow negated verbally. "That was the best one I could come up with."

"Then you need to watch more movies," the lead Signer whizzed. He stretched his arms out above his head and walked up the stairs.

"Confused by the manners of the heart, Yusei is," the multi-marked former criminal spoke to no one in particular in a Yoda-like fashion.

* * *

Sherry dozed off in her apartment, feeling quite content with what she got to do with Yusei on this day and hopefully gaining a significant favor with him as well. She knew Yusei isn't like most other guys, but deep down, he must have sexual urges as well. And she, not Akiza, could satiate any "cravings" he might have.

Her requisite 8 ½ hours of sleep cleared through the way and partway into the morning. Sherry was one of those who subscribed to the "beauty sleep" theory. After all, one can't be good looking AND mentally worn out at the same time. It just doesn't happen a lot. As it was, the tail end of her slumber was gently interrupted by a knocking at her bedroom door.

"M'lady, it's morning," Elsworth announced from the other side of her door. The blonde duelist didn't say anything in response as she rolled out onto her feet, tied her white robe on, walked out to the kitchen, and started preparing her morning tea. While the water was heating up on the stove, there came a series of knocks at her front door.

"I got it," she told her butler after making it to the entrance and peering through the eyehole. "_Qui est là_?" A quick gathering of her bearings and she recognized the knocker as Akiza. She undid the locks and opened the door to let her visitor in.

"_Bonjour_, Akiza," Sherry greeted her in a calm manner. "What brings you by my home at this hour?" She snapped her fingers as a signal for Elsworth to handle the boiling water.

"I saw you and Yusei go into the forest yesterday," the psychic duelist recounted. "Did you two have fun?"

"Well, I hope we did," the French woman submitted. "Yusei didn't really object to it." Elsworth came by and handed the girls each a saucer and cup of lukewarm green tea.

"Regardless of what happened between you two, I came by to ask if Yusei had made any progress towards making a decision," Akiza pondered aloud before taking a sip.

"Unfortunately, no," Sherry said stoically. "What happens if he can't come to a decision?"

"Then this will have all been for naught," the magenta-haired duelist pointed out. "And we may never know if Yusei likes either of us on a deeper level." Almost simultaneously, the two rivals sighed and took a sip from their teacups.

_I feel this thing is close to an end. I can only hope that whatever I churn out, the side for Akiza or Sherry doesn't slam me. This story can only go where I want it to go. That being said, I hope I see 100 reviews before tying this thing together. Review if you choose and check out "Not Just a Sweet Nothing" already in progress. Alton Brown has said time and time before, "Your patience will be rewarded."_


	20. Chapter 20

_100 reviews: you guys rock._

While Sherry and Akiza continued to chew the fat about Yusei, the man they were after was just waking up from his sleep as well. He was still trying to concoct the best solution to all this.

"Do or do not, there is no try," Crow's words echoed in Yusei's mind as he arose out of bed. "You either do something to put this competition thing to rest or do nothing at all."

"He's right," Yusei croaked, rubbing his eyes clean of crust build-up. "I think I may have something after all." Still half-asleep, the lead Signer was not being mindful of his steps and promptly tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face.

"That hurt," he said into the wooden floor. Yusei shook it off and resumed to his morning routine. Falling on his face was the first of his troubles. After he had arranged his hair into his signature black flame with yellow streaks, Yusei turned the faucet on his bathroom sink and the stream of water shot right into his face, drenching him.

"Okay, that's unusual," the guy commented as he dried his face and shirt off. "This thing must be faulty or something. I'll handle it later." Just as fast as Yusei woke up, he arrived to the kitchen, wherein he found Crow shoving his face into some kind of breakfast hash.

"There you are, man," the once thief mumbled, mouth filled with food. "There's plenty left over. Dig in." Crow added a fork of stuff into his mouth for emphasis. All Yusei could do was shake his head at his friend. Then again, the black-haired duelist couldn't really make a thorough decision on an empty stomach. When he opened the refrigerator door, his hand first touched something that felt furry and looked blue of all things.

"What is this I'm feeling?" he wondered. "It doesn't seem right."

"Hey, hands off the cheese," Crow cautioned him. "Know what I'm saying?"

"This is cheese?" Yusei questioned his friend. "What kind is it?"

"I don't know," the Blackwing duelist diffused, shutting the open door. "Have you come to a decision yet?"

"I hope I have," the object of Sherry and Akiza's quarrel wished. "I think even karma has caught up to me for being indecisive up 'til now."

"What do you mean?" Crow quizzed him.

"I fell on my face, got squirted with water, and just now, I dipped my hand in some kind of mutant cheese…..thing," he countered, feeling flustered. "Is that something?"

"You're crazy, Yusei," the once thief answered point-blank. "Now spill it. What are you going to tell Sherry and Akiza?"

"I'm going to say that I don't believe I'm ready to explore the world of love," the lead Signer waxed.

"You mean to tell me that after all this, you're not choosing anyone?" Crow shouted at the top of his voice.

"Hear me out," Yusei tried to explain. "Sherry and Akiza have shown me their…..stuff, so to speak, and that's not to say I wouldn't mesh perfectly with just one of 'em."

"Go on," the Blackwing duelist requested.

"With Akiza, she and I have built a bond since the day we met," Yusei continued to speak. "I helped her move on from the Arcadia Movement, reunited her with her parents, and even built her that runner."

"Then by that logic, you should choose Akiza," Crow pointed out.

"I'm not done," Yusei interrupted. "With Sherry, even though I don't know much about her, I learned what I could about her from the duel she and I had."

"And that would be what?" the former thief questioned.

"Sherry is a determined duelist out to avenge her parents, no matter what the cost," the lead Signer answered. "But she and I also seemed to click simultaneously during our match. I don't know if that counts, but I know it means something."

"Interesting," Crow hummed. "What do you hope happens?"

"Why don't we find out?" Yusei suggested, heading to the staircase. "I might need backup." Crow jumped at the opportunity, they hopped on their duel runners, and set their first destination for Sherry's place.

* * *

Not more than a few minutes after leaving the workshop, the two riders arrived at the apartment complex where Sherry and Akiza were discussing their predicament. They trotted up the stairs and searched for the door Yusei stepped through last time. When Yusei and Crow found it, they saw that the curtain revealed a tall and stocky figure.

"Looks like Elsworth's here," the black-haired duelist said as he knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

"Can I help you?" the butler greeted the two, prying the door open and seeing a familiar face. "Ah, it's you Yusei. Come inside. Sherry's expecting you." He held the door as Crow and Yusei stepped in and found Akiza and Sherry sitting at the counter, sipping from some tea.

"At least we don't have to travel all over the city now," Crow said under his breath as Yusei stepped forward.

"Well, well," Sherry spoke first. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Be nice," Akiza extinguished Sherry's sarcasm. "Have you made a decision yet?"

"Go on," Crow whispered impatiently, kicking his friend in the shin. "Get on with it."

"As much as I've enjoyed your company over these past few months," Yusei started to say. "And I really want to keep you two in my life, but I just don't think I'm ready for love yet."

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked first.

"I told Crow this already," the lead Signer continued. "I can work perfectly with both of you, and rather than choose one and leave one high and dry, I just don't think I'm confident to do that now."

"So this was all for nothing?" Sherry asked next.

"Not in the least," Yusei refuted. "You two gave me a taste of what you are both capable of and I'll come back when I want more of I like best."

"All right," Akiza kicked in. "Does this mean we're still part of your life?"

"Exactly," the black-haired duelist replied. "I'm not someone who throws friends aside willy-nilly."

"We can live with that," the two women answered at the same time.

"Perfect," Yusei sighed with relief. "I guess I'll be seeing you two later."

"Keep it real," Crow zinged as they walked out.

"Well, that takes care of that," Sherry commented after finishing her teacup. "Elsworth, would you mind getting Akiza and I something to…nibble on?" The butler remained stoically quiet as he headed out the open door, answering to his master's task. Before the door slammed shut, Sherry snuck a sign on the doorknob.

"What did you just do?" Akiza asked before Sherry placed her finger over the psychic duelist's lips.

"Don't talk," the French woman commanded with a wink. "Just focus your energy on me." Before Akiza could even make sense of what was going on, Sherry had laid her mouth over her friend's (and maybe secret lover's) mouth. Just like before, Akiza sensed that Sherry had wanted this for a while now but only let it out a few times before.

"I'm not sure what I should be feeling here," Akiza thought to herself as Sherry massaged their lips together. "But it feels…..really, really nice."

"Why don't we finish this elsewhere?" Sherry asked in a seducing tone. Although she didn't say where, she took hold of Akiza's hand and guided back to where she slept. Sherry was indeed a woman of mystery and she had now revealed a rather interesting side to Akiza. As for the sign hung out on the door, it simply read: do not disturb. The two women that shared a back-and-forth interest in Yusei were now sharing an interest in each other.

_Well, there you have it. Rather than have Yusei choose one, I decided to go in a direction I hinted out in the past. Who was expecting that? If you want to curse me for not having Yusei choosing Sherry or Akiza, go right ahead. Originally, I had Sherry emerging victorious, but I felt like that seemed kind of expected. I just hoped that you all got a kick out of this story and followed it, eager to find out what happens next. As for the debate this thing might have sparked, you all figure it out. Anyway, that's all for this story. Now you all can look into my "Sweet Nothing" story. For everyone that did keep up on this story, I salute you._


End file.
